Locura
by Kaede-Sakuragi
Summary: [SetoxJoey]Universo Alterno. Una noche tormentosa, llega un paciente esquizofrenico, apartir de esa noche, todo cambiara. Acaso su hermano puedra ayudar a ese muchacho? o algo fuera de lo comun podra pasarle? o solo es una locura del paciente? COMPLETO
1. Capitulo 01

**Locura**

By Kaede Sakuragi 

**( Seto x Joey )**

Capitulo 01 

Era el peor día de Dominio, la tormenta que ya venia hace mas de una semana, se había transformado en casi un tifón. Volvió a mirar su reloj, serian las doce de la noche, y aun no había podido irse del hospital, miro a su costado encontrando a su hermano dormido en el sofá de su oficina. El muchacho de 15 años, lo había ido a visitar de sorpresa, por que su madrastra lo llevaría a Nueva York, para vivir allí. Había perdido el juicio de la tutela, pero sabia que era lo mejor, con su trabajo y su tiempo, no podría ocuparse de su hermano. Un trueno, seguido por un rayo.

- Una ambulancia... Una ambulancia!!! – se escucho gritar a una de las enfermeras. El se levanto, para salir al pasillo

- Enfermera... que sucede????

- Dr. Kaiba... Una ambulancia que iba a la clínica mental, tuvo que desviarse por la tormenta -  en ese momento vio como dos enfermeros, llevaban una camilla con uno de los conductores lastimado, mientras detrás de ellos, sujetaba y arrastraba a alguien.

- Que sucede??? -  Kaiba se acerco para poder ver bien, los enfermeros, estaban aplicando una llave al paciente, que gritaba

- Es esquizofrénico, además ve alucinaciones – Kaiba se había acercado cuando el muchacho se tiro al piso, para patear a los enfermeros, de un rápido movimiento se levanto y empezó a correr en dirección de ellos. El medico, se interpuso para detenerlo, el muchacho se detuvo frente a el, su mirada era de un niño asustado,  con miedo, sus ojos claros, eran cubiertos por sus cabellos rubios, su rostro algo aniñado. De repente la puerta de su despacho se abrió, para dejar ver a un joven, de cabello negro largo.

- Hermano ...??? -  dijo soñoliento, mientras aun se refregaba sus ojos de sueño

- Mokuba ... cierra la puerta!!! – El medico grito, asustando a su hermano y también al muchacho. Aprovecho para entrar a la habitación cargando a Mokuba – Mokuba!!! – volvió a gritar. Entro desesperado, con los enfermeros y la enfermera – Mokuba ... Mokuba!!! – el lugar estaba oscuro, pero se podía escuchar una respiración agitada en un rincón – Mokuba ... – dijo en voz baja

- Hermano ... – se escucho la vos del chico, pero no era su hermano, era el rubio

- Mi hermano se llama Seto ... – se escucho a Mokuba. Estaba sentado a su lado, el rubio se abrazaba por si mismo, mientras se hamacaba, en forma autista. Levanto la vista, encontrándose la del niño, y luego la de los demás.

- No ... no ... no ... – se tomo la cabeza para empezar a golpearse contra la pared

- Basta ... te haces daño ... – Mokuba de un impulso lo sujeto de las manos para poder mirarlo, el rubio solo atino a abrazarlo. El silencio reino el lugar, Seto Kaiba, un medico reconocido mundialmente, estaba paralizado, su hermano estaba en manos de un loco esquizofrénico, pero a su vez, se veía tan desprotegido. Los enfermeros intentaron acercarse lentamente, pero el rubio se aferró mas a Mokuba.

- Hermano ... – susurro en una voz infantil - ... Tengo ... miedo ... – empezó a llorar - ... no me dejes ... lo prometiste ... lo prometiste ... – Mokuba, se aferró al muchacho.

- No te preocupes ... yo no te abandonare ... – el rubio levanto su rostro para mirarlo, Mokuba lo sonrió - ... Mira ... ves a esos señores – el rubio tembló - ... te llevaran a una habitación, para que puedas descansar ... De seguro estarás cansado de tanto viajar ... verdad??? – el rubio asintió, pero miraba desconfiadamente a los enfermeros – yo iré a verte ... después ... – Mokuba sonrió. El rubio asintió temeroso, se levanto lentamente, para que los enfermeros lo tomaran de los brazos.

- Hermano ...??? – volvió a pronunciar con una voz infantil, para luego caer inconsciente en los brazos de los enfermeros. Le había colocado un sedante, cuando se distrajo.

- Mokuba ...- Kaiba se acerco a su hermano, abrazándolo asustado – Mokuba ... estas bien? Te hizo daño? ... Oh Mokuba, si algo te hizo dime ... por favor ... Mokuba ...

- Seto ... estoy bien ... – le decía mientras lo abrazaba – En serio ... no me hizo nada

- Mokuba ... ese loco casi te lastima ...

- No ... Seto ... – lo miro seriamente y triste – Ese muchacho estaba asustado ... me dijo que los de la ambulancia lo habían golpeado ...

- Mokuba ... esta loco ... es esquizofrénico ... Te mintió ...

- Seto ... acaso no viste sus golpes???? – Kaiba se quedo pensando un momento, en todo el ajetreo no se había percatado, pero si, había visto algunos golpes

- Tu viste que se golpeaba contra la pared ... -  Kaiba lo abrazo – Me alegro que estés bien ...- Lo miro a los ojos – Ahora ... dime ... como pudiste manejarlo ... porque lo llamaste hermano? No te entiendo?

- Ay ... Seto – el muchacho se sonrojo un poco, y con vergüenza empezó a decir - ... Yo ... quiero ser ... un medico siquiatra ... jeje ... – Seto lo miro sorprendido – Si ... hermano ...quiero ser medico .... como tu

- Mokuba ... – lo abrazo sonriendo.

En una habitación, el rubio era colocado y atado de pies y manos. Los enfermeros, se fueron dejándolo solo, pero una de las enfermeras se le quedo viendo, tristemente.

- Pobre muchacho ... – reviso su pulso, para luego dejarlo solo.

El rubio, empezó a agitarse, empezó a llorar y a gritar.

- Nooooo ... nooooo ... correeeee ... – el rubio trato de soltarse, pero lo único que lograba era lastimarse mas – Noooooooo ... Yugiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!! – los enfermeros entraron, y lo trataron de tranquilizar, pero al querer ponerle otro sedante, la aguja se rompió en su brazo, abriendo una herida justo en la vena.

Empezó a sangrar, una de las enfermeras entro, tomo su brazo pero no se dejaba curar, empezó a convulsionarse.

Los gritos de los enfermeros, alertaron a los hermanos Kaiba, quienes corrieron hasta donde estaba el alboroto. Mokuba se abrió paso entre ellos, escapando del agarre de su hermano.

- Tranquilo ... Tranquilo ... – empezó a gritarle, para luego tomar su brazo y hacer presión para que dejara de sangrar – Tranquilízate ... estas lastimado ... – el muchacho empezó a calmarse, lentamente, logrando así, la enfermera tomar su brazo y curarlo. Dándole nuevamente otro sedante.

- Esto lo calmara ... – le dijo la mujer a Mokuba cuando salió de la habitación. El se quedo un rato a su lado. Observando su rostro, tanta angustia, tristeza, tanto dolor. Mokuba por otro lado, lo miraba con lastima.

- Seto ... – susurro – Que le pasara?

- De seguro ... que vendrán a buscarlo mañana ...y lo internaran en la clínica siquiatra

- Seto ... – susurro mirándolo a los ojos - ... Ese lugar es el peor de todos ...

- No podemos hacer nada ... – lo tomo del brazo suavemente, para sacarlo del lugar.

Seto miro por sobre su hombro, no supo porque, pero el niño que estaba en esa cama, lo ponía nervioso.

- Dr. Kaiba – le dijo una enfermera – Necesito que firme la internacion del paciente Wheeler

- Quien??? – Seto se dio vuelta para mirarla, quien tenia una ficha y un bolígrafo

- Joey Wheeler, el joven de esa habitación ... necesitamos que un medico firme la estadía ... hasta que pare la tormenta y puedan buscarlo ... – Kaiba se dio vuelta, para mirarlo nuevamente tendido en la cama.

Tomo la ficha y la firmo. Salió del lugar, para dirigirse a su despacho, estaba cansado, y necesitaba dormir solo un momento. Ya eran las dos de la mañana..


	2. Capitulo 02

**Locura**

By Kaede Sakuragi 

**( Seto x Joey )**

Capitulo 02

La tormenta no había disminuido ni empeorado, ya eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando se despertó. Miro a su alrededor, estaba desorientado, quiso levantarse, pero sus brazos y piernas estaban atadas. Se desespero, empezó a temblar, empezó forzar las ataduras, su piel se lastimaba, empezaba a sangrar, pero a él no le importaba, quería salir de allí a toda costa.

- Yugiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – empezó a grita – Yugiiiiiiii!!!!! ... – los gritos hicieron que una enfermera entrara, y tratara de calmarlo. Pero más forcejeaba – Déjeme... Déjeme!!!! ... tengo que salir de aquí... él vendrá y me mataraaaa!!!! – empezó a llorar amargamente, mientras trataba de safarse de las correas – Yugiiii... Tristannnn ... – dos enfermeros mas llegaron, trataron de sostenerlo, para poder colocarle la camisa de fuerza. Ya no podría estar solamente atado – Noooo ... nooooo ... me mataraaa ... noooooo ...

- Que sucede???? – la voz gruesa, llamo la atención de Joey, quien por un instante se quedo quieto.

- Hermano??? – dijo despacio, volviendo a llorar – Hermano ... déjame ir ... Por favor ... – empezó nuevamente a tratar de liberarse de los agarres de los enfermeros – No dejes que me atrapen ... no lo dejes ... – los enfermeros pudieron inmovilizarlo pero les era imposible colocarle el chaleco de fuerza – Malditos!!! – la voz del rubio cambio por una mas gruesa y agresiva – Los mandare al reino de las sombras si vuelven a tocarme ... – con un movimiento rápido, se libro de ellos golpeándolos. Cuando levanto la vista, ya no eran los ojos claros que el Dr. Kaiba había visto, eran algo más oscuros, de mirada maligna - ... No dejare que ese maldito ... se lleve este preciado cuerpo ... No dejare que se apropie de uno de los artículos ...

- Tranquilo ... – la voz de Kaiba era seria, pero serena – Wheeler ... debes tranquilizarte ...

- No me llames por el nombre de ese perro ... Mi nombres es Bakura ... maldito Humano ... – la voz que salía del rubio, era totalmente distinta a la que había escuchado cuando estaba con Mokuba - ... No dejare que ese Maldito de Atemu se apodere de aquello que me pertenece ... – en ese momento, un gran rayo callo sobre el hospital, dejándolo todo a oscuras. Kaiba en ese momentos sintió como era empujado, cayendo al suelo. Cuando el generador de emergencia se encendió, el rubio había desaparecido.

- Busquen en todas las habitaciones ... – le enfermera que se encontraba allí les grito a los otros enfermeros – Debemos encontrarlo ... es peligroso ... – cuando los otros hombres salieron corriendo, se acerco al medico – Se encuentra bien Dr. Kaiba?

- Si ... si no se preocupe – se acomodo un poco la bata blanca - ... No sabia que tenia doble personalidad ... hubieran avisado con anterioridad ... – dijo molesto a la enfermera

- No lo sabíamos ... Dr. ... El informe del muchacho se perdió en el accidente que tuvo la ambulancia, ni los paramédicos que lo trasladaban recuerdan bien la condición del paciente – con un gesto preocupado y pensativo dijo – Como si ambos médicos hubieran perdido parte de su memoria por el golpe

- Sí ... quizás un traumatismo por el accidente ...

Salió de la habitación, desconcertado, pensando en aquellos ojos, que lo miraron, pronunciando con una voz infantil, llamándolo como lo llamaba Mokuba.

Se acerco a la mesa de entrada del piso, para poder ir a revisar los pacientes que necesitaban cuidados, ya que la falta de luz, iba a ser un poco difícil la atención a los pacientes.

Se dirigía hasta la primera puerta del final del pasillo cuando se encontró con una figura desconocida. Se le quedo viendo por un momento. Algo en ese hombre lo había atraído, era algo, de cabello largo, color celeste oscuro, solo un ojo se podía observar.

- Puedo ayudarlo??? – la voz de Kaiba era algo seca

- Si ... Dr. ... – el hombre sonrió – busco a un paciente, que trasladaron aquí ...

- Señor ... disculpe ... pero el horario de visita son por la mañana ... si tiene el agrado de volver cuando sea necesario ...

- OH ... no me entiende – se acerco mas, extendiéndole la mano - ... Perdone mi descortesía ... Mi nombre es Pegasus ...- estrecho su mano, pero sintió algo extraño -  Dr. Pegasus ... me avisaron que uno de mis pacientes había sido trasladado a esta clínica ... por un accidente ... Puede ser ... un joven de cabellos rubios, de ojos claros ... de buen físico ... Joey Wheeler ... – Kaiba lo miro, desconfiado.

- Si ... el nuevo paciente – le dijo, no muy convencido - ... Ya que usted se encuentra ... podría aclararnos algunas cosas ... – lo condujo hasta donde lo habían tenido al rubio – Aquí se encontraba el paciente ...

- Se encontraba??? -  pregunto molesto, mientras revisaba la habitación – Que sucedió????

- El paciente ... tuvo un ataque ... tuvimos que sedarlo dos veces ... la segunda vuelta, se hirió con la aguja, por lo cual fue atado, pero hace unos minutos había despertado nuevamente ... pero para la sorpresa de los enfermeros encargados, poseía mas fuerza de la que había demostrado ... – Pegasus solo escuchaba, prestaba atención a las ataduras, y a los rastros de sangre que había allí - ... El paciente cambio de repente

- Cambio??? – Pegasus esta ves lo miraba a los ojos

- Si ... su voz ... si actitud ... se volvió agresivo ... y amenazante – Pegasus miro los ojos azules del medico, quería ver mas allá de su mente, pero algo no le permitía - ... Lo llame por su nombre ... pero reacciono diciendo que se llamaba Bakura ...

- Bakura???? – ahora el semblante de Pegasus era preocupado - ... Maldición ... – dijo por lo bajo

- Porque no se aviso de su condición ... – Kaiba pregunto molesto

- Su condición ...??? – Pegasus estaba desorientado

- Si ... la doble personalidad ... Los paramédicos que lo trasladaban ... sufrieron una conmoción ... y no pudieron darnos muchos datos ... además que la historia clínica se perdió en el accidente ...

- Mmmm ... bueno ... Puedo decirle que es un muchacho peligroso ... es esquizofrénico, y de doble personalidad ... busca desesperadamente a su hermano ... que no tiene ... y además ... llama a sus amigos imaginarios ... Tiene la paranoia de que quieren matarlo ... – sonrió – Cree que yo lo matare ...

- ... – Kaiba lo miro un momento, algo en ese hombre no le gustaba – En este momento ... lo están buscando ... pero no puedo hacer mucho ... al irse la luz, y tener el motor de emergencia ... se nos hace difícil tener el personal para su búsqueda ...

- Ah ... Dr. Kaiba ... no se preocupe … yo tengo a mis asistentes … - Pegasus señalo a la puerta, donde allí se encontraban dos personas. Un muchacho, de pelo blanco de piel morena, de ojos oscuros, tenia un collar extraño en su cuello, el otro muchacho era casi de la misma altura, rubio con toques de negro, de ojos amarillos con mezcla oscuras. Ambos parecían de nacionalidad Egipcia – Les presento a Malik Ishtar, y Atemu Yami

- Atemu??? – pregunto desconcertado, ese era el mismo nombre que había pronunciado el rubio

- Si ... son nombres Egipcios, tanto Malik como Yami, vienen de la misma cuidad. Son estudiantes excelentes, los traje de aquel lugar, para que me acompañaran – Kaiba los miro, su desconfianza crecía mas – No se preocupe ... ellos conocen bien a Joey ... lo venimos tratando desde hace mucho tiempo ... – Kaiba iba a decir algo, cuando fue interrumpido por una de las enfermeras

- Dr. Kaiba ... la paciente de la cama 13 necesita que la revise ... el apagón provoco que su monitor se desconectara ... y no podemos colocarlo nuevamente en su lugar ...

- Enseguida voy ... – sé voltio mirando a Pegasus – Dr. ... tengo que atender algunos asuntos ... pero cuando me desocupe ... lo ayudare con el paciente Wheeler ...

- Gracias ...  y no se preocupe por nosotros ... no estorbaremos ... – Kaiba se retiro con una reverencia. Al quedarse ellos tres solos, Pegasus hizo brillar su ojo tapado – Malik ... Yami ... por lo visto el ladrón de tumbas a despertado ... y cada ves sé esta apoderando del cuerpo del muchacho ... – hizo una pausa mirando la cama vacía - ... Deben encontrarlo ... y volverlo al lugar de donde escapo ...

- De acuerdo – dijeron unísono

- Pero ... – dijo Yami – que haremos con ese medico ... el tal Kaiba ...

- Yo me ocupare ... – Pegasus sonrió – .. No me vendría mal un entretenimiento... extra ...

- ... – Malik, de la nada apareció un cetro de oro, con el símbolo de un ojo en la punta – Ese hombre ... es distinto a los demás

- Aja ... ya me di cuenta ... – salió de la habitación, seguido por sus ayudantes – No pude leer su mente ... como si algo me bloqueara ... – se giro a los dos muchachos – Tengan cuidado ... Bakura ha despertado ... y es mucho más peligroso que ese cachorro ... y su hermano Yugi ...

- De acuerdo – ambos chicos se inclinaron, y desaparecieron por el pasillo contrario.

Pegasus se quedo un rato observando la cama vacía

- Ya caerás nuevamente ... en mis manos ...


	3. Capitulo 03

**Locura**

By Kaede Sakuragi 

**( Seto x Joey )**

Capitulo 03

Revisaba el ultimo paciente del piso, ya estaba cansado. Refregó sus ojos, pero no podía irse a dormir un rato, el paciente que se había escapado lo tenia preocupado. No solo porque era peligroso, sino que había algo de ese muchacho que lo había atraído. Sacudió su cabeza, estaba pensando tonterías, de repente un ruido atrajo su atención. En el fondo del pasillo, podía observar una sombra.

- Puedo ayudarlo??? – pregunto, mientras se acercaba, pero aun no podía distinguir a la persona – Busca a alguien??? ... – un trueno, alumbro el lugar por un momento. Pudo ver que era un joven, de baja estatura, de ojos grandes medio violáceos, y de cabellos largos casi puntiagudos, tricolor – Se encuentra perdido??? – dijo desconfiado, no reconocía a ese chico

- Ayúdalo ... – susurro lo bastante bajo, pero Kaiba pudo escuchar

- Como??? ... Acaso hay algún herido ... -  se apresuro, pensando que había alguien que necesitaba su ayuda, pero otro trueno hizo que la luz de emergencia parpadeara, y en esos segundos de oscuridad, el joven desapareció. Kaiba miro para todos lados, reviso las habitaciones de ese sector pero no entro nada ni nadie – Que demonios??? -  se dijo mientras se tomaba la cabeza – Debo estar alucinando ... demasiado trabajo ... – se dio la vuelta para dirigirse al ascensor e ir a visitar los demás pisos, pero la puerta de las escaleras de emergencias se abrió, haciéndola chillar.

Kaiba, miro para todos lados, buscando cualquier indicio de que había alguien mas allí, pero nada se movió. Camino hasta la puerta, abriéndola mas, para ver las escaleras iluminadas con aquellas lámparas de emergencias, una de ellas parpadeaba. Se acerco a ella y dio unos golpecitos, para que esta se terminara de prender. Cuando se dio vuelta se encontró nuevamente con aquel muchacho, asustándolo, retrocediendo, pegándose a la pared.

- Ayúdalo ... – volvió a repetir -  ... El te necesita ...

- Quien??? Dígame donde esta esa persona ... Soy medico ... yo puedo ... – pero fue interrumpido

- Eres el único que puede sacarlo de aquella prisión ... – dijo despacio, señalando escaleras abajo con su brazo extendido -  Esta solo ... y te necesita ...

- No entiendo ... – pensó en voz alta.

- Dr. Kaiba ... – una enfermera entro de improviso – Dr. Kaiba ... por fin lo encuentro ... Quería decirle que los archivos del paciente de psiquiatría no se encuentran quería saber si usted los tiene  ...

- No ... – el ojiazul la miro desconcertado - ... El Dr. Pegasus ... su medico quizás las tomo ...

- Mmmm ... no se ... – la enfermera se estaba yendo cuando se dio vuelta y le pregunto – Que hace aquí ... Doctor?

- Yo ... – se giro para ver si aun estaba ese muchacho, pero no había nada - ... Iba a los otros pisos por escalera ... por si los ascensores fallan – minti

- A ... bien ... lo veo luego doctor – y salió de allí, perdiéndose por el pasillo.

No supo por que, pero empezó a bajar las escaleras, en dirección que le indico aquel muchacho. Las mismas seguían hasta el sótano, sin pensarlo abrió la puerta que conducía hasta allí, encontrándose todo oscuro el lugar. De su bolsillo saco una pequeña linterna, de aquellas que revisan a los pacientes. Camino entre el laberinto de tubos y columnas. Podía escuchar de fondo al generador de emergencia. Había pasado uno minutos, cuando se canso de buscar algo que no sabia que estaba buscando, estaba por irse cuando escucho una pequeña tocesita detrás de unas columnas. Camino despacio, el lugar se notaba que era una especie de depósitos, ya que había maquinas viejas de cirugía, y respiradores, algunos cables y cajas. De entre ellas, pudo ver un bulto que se estremecía. Cuando pudo iluminar mejor, vio entre la oscuridad, unos ojos claros, llorosos.

- Hermano ... – fue lo único que pronuncio el doctor, no supo porque pero fue lo primero que se le ocurri

- Hermano? – la voz tímida, se pudo escuchar - ... Hermano ... – dijo mas efusivo, cuando salió de repente de su escondite, abrazándolo casi tirandolo al suelo. El muchacho lloraba desconsoladamente – Vinieron a buscarme ... – empezó a balbucear – Viene a llevarme ... vienen a matarme ... – levanto su vista para encontrarse con unos ojos azules – No dejes que me toquen ... Seto ... – dijo en murmullo abrazándose aun mas al medico. Quien estaba en shok, primero porque lo había abrazado de repente, y luego porque lo llamo por su nombre.

- Ya ... no te preocupes – empezó a decir, abrazándolo, tratando de calmarlo - ... Nadie te hará nada ...

- Lo prometes??? – dijo con una voz infantil - ... No dejes que me vuelta a poseer ... él es malo ... hace que haga cosas que no quiero ... – empezó a llorar, abrazándose aun mas a Kaiba

- Shhh ... tranquilo – acaricio sus cabellos – Haremos una cosa ... – le dijo mientras levantaba su rostro y le secaba las lagrimas – Primero, saldremos de aquí ... y regresaremos a tu habitación – el rubio se tenso, quiso alejarse de él, pero lo rodeo con sus brazos impidiéndolo – No te pasara nada ... lo prometo

- ... – el rubio lo miro asustado, pero su mirada era sincera, se perdía en ella, sin saber porque empezó a acercarse a su rostro, podía sentir el aliento mezclándose con el suyo, casi podía sentir sus labios.

- Vaya ... – una voz gruesa los hizo separarse, ambos sonrojados - ... Dr. Kaiba ... veo que encontró al paciente del profesor ... – el rubio se soltó del agarre del ojiazul, para pegarse a la pared, asustado

- Marik ... – susurro casi quebrándose, pero por un momento el lugar se torno denso – Marik ...!!! – la voz de rubio ya no era la misma, ahora era algo mas gruesa – Maldito ... Guardián de Tumbas ...!!! No dejare que te apoderes de este cuerpo ... ni mucho menos de los artículos ...!!! – Kaiba que estaba aun en el suelo, lo miro sorprendido

- Me recuerdas ... ladrón ... – él medico se giro, para ver al muchacho, ya no era el mismo, sus ojos eran más grandes y rasgados, su mirada demostraba odio e ira

- Sigues siendo el perro faldero de Pegasus ... – empezó a acercarse – Si quieres ... podemos hacer un trato ...

- Jajaja ... – Marik carcajeo despacio – No me vengas con eso, ladrón ... tu te robaste una de las piezas ... escapándote con uno de ellos ... ahora te he encontrado y pagaras por la muerte de mi hermana ... – Kaiba no salió de su asombro, cuando el egipcio saco un cetro de la nada.

- Que demonios??? – dijo al momento que una luz los cegó. Luego sintió que su cuerpo era cubierto por algo o alguien, para luego todo volverse oscuro. Intento abrir sus ojos, pero el resplandor lo había dado de lleno. Sintió algo sobre él, cuando empezó a moverse, sintió un quejido, de seguro era alguien. Una caricia fue la que llego a su rostro, unos labios en su mejilla, para luego terminar en sus labios. Intento abrir sus ojos, pero la sensación que le producía era exquisita, sintió caricias por sobre su ropa, por sobre su piel, y no espero mucho para cuando sintió un pequeño gemido de entre sus labios. El ruido del motor de emergencia, volviendo a funcionar, lo hizo despertar de aquellas sensaciones, para luego poder abrir sus ojos. Estaba solo, tirado en el suelo. Ni rastro del paciente ni de aquel muchacho del cetro. Se tomo la cabeza, le dolía – Demonios ... – dijo cuando vio rastros de sangre - ... Debí caerme y alucinar ... Demonios ... necesito un descanso urgente ... – El medico se dirigió a la salida, con pasos lentos.

 Cuando cerro detrás, la puerta del sótano, una pequeña figura apareció, apretando entre sus manos, una especie de llave egipcia. Giro su vista hasta un rincón, cubierto por algunas cajas, un muchacho rubio se encontraba inconsciente.

- Hermano ... – acaricio sus cabellos – No dejare que también te domine ... cambiare el articulo de lugar ... para que ya no puedan presionarte ...

- Yu ...gi ... – fue el susurro entre sueños - ... lo he ... encontrado ... – dijo sin saberlo, el otro muchacho sonrió, y se desvaneció, apareciendo en un cuarto aislado, donde el egipcio estaba desmayado. El pequeño sonrió.


	4. Capitulo 04

**Locura**

By Kaede Sakuragi 

**( Seto x Joey )**

Capitulo 04

La noche aun seguía oscura, y podía observar apenas los árboles que se mecían por el viento. La lluvia castigaba en las ventanas, provocando un sonido casi soñoliento. Refregó sus ojos, otra vez de cansancio, miro a su hermano que dormía profundamente. Las imágenes de hace unos momentos volvían a aparecer.

Que había sido eso? Quién era aquel muchacho? Porque todo con respecto a ese paciente, todo era un misterio?. Sus ojos se cerraron a no poder mas, la única imagen en mente fue aquellos ojos miel, que quemaban la piel con solo saber que eran de él.

Se sintió relajado, sintió como su cuerpo se sentía más liviano. Apenas podía escuchar su corazón latir calmadamente, podía sentir la brisa cálida en su piel, mientras entre sus dedos sentía el césped.

De repente abrió sus ojos, asustado, encontrándose en un lugar distinto. Se levanto rápidamente del suelo, buscando alguna explicación. Sus ojos se agrandaron al darse cuenta que se encontraba en un bello jardín, extenso, rodeado por una muralla de piedra. Su vista no podía decir cuan grande era aquel lugar.

Sintió las risas de unos niños, el canto de los pájaros. Miro al cielo, donde ni una nube perturbaba la luz del sol. Empezó a caminar, pero sintió sus pies desnudos, al mirarse, se encontraba vestido con una falda egipcia, con sandalias de cuero, con hilos de oro. Poseía brazaletes de plata con incrustaciones de rubíes.

- Mi señor ... mi señor ... – un joven se acercaba corriendo, podía distinguir el toque violeta en sus ojos, mientras se acercaba feliz. Se podía observar que entre sus brazos traía algo – Mire ... mi señor ... mire lo que mi hermano ha encontrado – se podía ver que tenia un pequeño nido con tres huevos

- .... – lo miro sorprendido, y sin comprender. Alzo su vista para encontrarse con el rostro del niño preocupado y casi asustado. Reacciono recordándolo, era el mismo que había visto en las escaleras

- Mi señor ... esta enojado? – bajo su cabeza y se arrodillo – Lo lamento ... mi señor ... lo lamento ... perdone a mi hermano, el no tuvo la culpa ... yo le dije que trepara el árbol para bajar el nido ... disculpe ... disculpe – el niño se agacho casi sollozando.

- No te preocupes ... – le dijo seriamente, para luego ver que unos guardias se acercaban rápidamente. El niño se dio vuelta y con susto se escondió detrás de él

- Excelencia ... – los tres hombres hicieron una reverencia – Disculpe ... pero ... ese niño ... trepo hasta el balcón de la Sacerdotisa Ishtar ... – uno de los hombres tomo el brazo bruscamente, haciendo que soltara el nido, rompiendo dos huevos - ... Maldito ... niño ... pagaras tu osadía ...

- Alto ... – Seto se agacho y tomo lo que quedaba del nido, se lo dio al muchacho - ... Vuelve a colocarlo en su lugar ... – deshaciendo el agarre del soldado, lo miro – Yo lo mande a que me trajera el nido, para ver como estaba – mirando los huevos rotos - .. Pero por desgracia dos huevos fueron rotos y no fue por este niño ... – los miro seriamente, hasta congelar la sangre de los guardias

- Mis disculpas ... – dijeron los tres, haciendo una reverencia temerosamente

- Que no se vuelva a repetir ... – luego de eso, hizo señas al niño para alejarse de allí.

Ya habían llegado hasta cerca de un gran árbol, casi en el medio del lugar.

- Yugi ... Yugiiiii – otro muchacho se acercaba, sonriente, pero se detuvo de repente, al percatarse de su presciencia - ... Amo ... Seth ... – se inclino, en forma de respeto

- Joey ... – murmuro despacio, pero lo suficiente para ser escuchado

- Si Amo ... – se levanto aun con la mirada en el piso. Se dio vuelta mirando al otro pequeño. Ambos muchachos lo miraban extrañados, no entendían la actitud de su amo. – Sucede algo ... Mi señor? – Seto lo miro a los ojos, volviéndose a perder entre ellos

- No ... – dijo secamente. Pero un gran dolor de cabeza punzó sus sienes. Haciendo que se doblara del dolor. Sintió como los dos muchachos gritaban, sintió como unos brazos lo abrazaban. Sintió su nombre, sintió como lo sacudían para que reaccionara.

- Dr. Kaiba ... Dr. Kaiba ... – sintió la voz de alguien en el oído. Cuando puedo abrir sus ojos, se encontró con un ojo marrón.

- Dr. Pegasus? – susurro, para luego sentir que era levantado en alza, y colocado en algo blando – Donde estoy? – pregunto tomándose la cabeza, aun le dolía

- Dr. Kaiba ... – dijo con pelimorado, en un susurro, para luego sentarse cerca de él y agacharse hasta separar sus rostros por unos centímetros. – Lo encontré en uno de los pasillos, estaba desmayado ... – le sonrió, mientras despejaba algunos mechones de su cara, él medico se sonrojo

- En serio? ... – refregó sus ojos, con la intención de tener una distancia considerable con el rostro del otro doctor, lo había puesto nervioso – No se como llegue aquí ... – cuando abrió sus ojos, aun estaba allí, aquel hombre, tan cerca.

- Parece que es sonámbulo ... – rió por lo bajo - ... Lo encontré profundamente dormido ... – tomo su rostro, lo acaricio, para luego pasar sus dedos por su frente – No ... no tiene fiebre ... – sonri

- No ... creo que no ... – intento levantarse, pero las manos de Pegasus no lo dejaron

- No mi estimado Kaiba, no tendría que levantarse ... por lo que veo sufre de un cansancio excesivo y por eso su cuerpo no resistió mas, y se desmayo ... – le sonrió dulcemente, provocando una incomodidad al ojiazul.

Un trueno a lo lejos, hizo que volviera a parpadear las luces, quedando nuevamente a oscuras el hospital. Apenas podía distinguir las sombras a su alrededor, intento levantarse nuevamente, pero sintió como era rodeado por la cintura, por unos brazos más fuertes. Quiso safarse de ellos, pero algo húmedo sintió en su cuello, en su rostro, luego en su oreja, y sin querer, protesto con un gemido. Sintió que era recostado nuevamente. Sintió el peso de aquel hombre sobre él. Sintió como sus manos se abrían paso bajo sus ropas. Sintió como su cuerpo reaccionaba.

- No ... – susurro, tratando de alejarlo de él, pero por alguna razón sus fuerzas no eran las suficientes

- No que? – la voz de Pegasus golpeo sus labios, mientras sentía que su lengua los lamía

- Dé ... jeme – dijo entrecortadamente, cuando sintió la mano en su entrepierna, apretándolo, haciendo fricción. La agarro con la intención de alejarlo, pero era inútil. Su cuerpo parecía muy pesado – Que ... me sucede ...??? – abrió apenas sus ojos, para encontrarse con un ojo extraño, dorado. Con el mismo símbolo de aquel cetro de su estudiante – Que me ha hecho????

- Nada ... – dijo sonriéndole maliciosamente - ... Solo que me gusta jugar un poco con mis presas ... – desabrocho el pantalón, bajo el cierre, para luego tomar la hombría de Kaiba entre sus dedos, haciéndolo caricias en la punta, sacando gemidos mas fuertes, dándole pequeños espasmos. Pegasus sonrió, las mejillas sonrojadas eran tentadoras. Sus labios estaba semi abiertos, provocándole la incitación a besarlo. Se acerco a el, para hacerlo ... Pero sintió que su cuerpo era tomado y arrojado contra la pared contraria, dejándolo tirado en el suelo confundido por el golpe.

- Mi señor ... mi señor – una voz conocida, retumbaba en la mente de Kaiba – Mi señor ... esta bien???? ... – sintió como era tomado por los brazos, para levantarlo, sentía que también le arreglaban la ropa.

- Que ... pasa??? – dijo desorientado, para luego ver a Pegasus en un rincón de la habitación. Sintió sus piernas débiles, provocando que casi cayera al suelo, pero unos fuertes brazos lo agarraron

- Mi señor ... debemos salir de aquí ... – Kaiba miro a su compañero, no lo reconoció, en si, nunca lo había visto. Era un muchacho algo, casi de su altura, de castaño oscuro, con un corte medio raro, sus ojos marrones oscuros, le sonaban familiar, pero no sabia de donde – Vamos ... debemos salir de aquí ... antes que los dos perros egipcios nos encuentren – el medico sin protestar, y sin poder hacer nada, se sujeto de su acompañante, para salir de aquel lugar. Fueron por un pasillo, uno que no conocía, para luego ir a las escaleras, las cuales tuvieron que subirlas.

- Dónde vamos? – dijo despacio, mientras recuperaba sus fuerzas, y caminaba con mayor agilidad

- Al otro sector del hospital ... – respondió – Debemos escondernos ... y encontrar a Joey ... – Kaiba lo miro sorprendido, acaso conocía al muchacho rubio? – Aja ... es uno de mis hermanos – volvió a responder, pero como leyendo su mente.

Llegaron al piso décimo, del edificio. En la zona norte, en la parte en construcción del lugar. Lo recostó en una de las salas de allí, para luego sacar entre los cimientos, un pequeño bolso. Kaiba pudo ver que preparaba algún tipo de bebida, que luego le era ofrecida.

- Es un antídoto al paralizante ...

- Cómo puede ser que tu ...??? – le dijo desconcertado, mientras el muchacho, le acercaba el recipiente a sus labios

- Beba ... mi señor ... Cuando este mejor ... yo aclarare todas sus dudas – no supo porque pero confió en ese muchacho.

- Cuál es tu nombre? – el ojiazul pregunto antes de cerrar sus ojos, esa bebida le había dado sueño.

- Tristan ... Mi señor ...


	5. Capitulo 05

**Locura**

By Kaede Sakuragi 

**( Seto x Joey )**

Capitulo 05

Se despertó adolorido, todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro. Se tomo la cabeza, sintió el piso frió debajo de él. Sintió el ruido de un motor no muy lejos de donde estaba. Lentamente, se fue incorporando, sintió que su brazo punzo, al observarlo se encontró con una herida, algo profunda.

- Que ... sucedió??? – se dijo, mientras veía a su alrededor. Todo era tan desconocido para él. El ruido de una puerta que se abría, lo hizo esconderse detrás de una columna. Sintió pasos alrededor, voces.

- Aquí fue la ultima vez que lo vi ... – la voz de un muchacho se escucho

- No hay rastros de él ... – una voz más gruesa, hizo temblar al rubio. Se asomo un poco para poder ver a los individuos, contuvo su grito de sorpresa, tapándose la boca – Donde se habrá metido, el estúpido de Marik???

- No lo sé ... Dr. Pegasus ... – el muchacho respondió inclinándose en forma de disculpa

- Atemu .... debemos encontrarlo ... Antes que el hermano mayor pueda apropiarse del cetro ... – Pegasus se dio vuelta, el cual provoco que el rubio se escondiera aun más – Debemos encontrar a Joey ... teniendo la llave, por lo menos podremos abrir el rompecabezas y liberar aquellos espíritus ... que me darán el poder suficiente para dominar todo el mundo ... jajajaja – empezó a reírse desquiciadamente, provocando que el rubio se acurrucara en el piso, se abrazara temerosamente.

- Dr. Pegasus ... que haremos con el Dr. Kaiba???? – el pelimorado, se detuvo para luego mirarlo a los ojos

- Ese medico es mío ... – llevo su mano a la nuca, refregándose donde tenia el golpe - ... El hermano mayor ... pagara por haberme privado de mi juguete ... – dijo con disgusto. Pero no se percato de la mirada de Atemu – Vamos ... aun nos falta recorrer medio hospital ... debemos encontrarlos ... antes que el eclipse llegue a la mitad de su fase ... – así los dos subieron las escaleras, cerrando la puerta tras de ellos.

Joey, se quedo un rato, allí, asustado. Abrazado, temblando.

- Vamos ... levántate ... maldito perro ... tenemos que encontrar al guardián de tumbas y robarle el cetro ... – la voz gruesa se hizo escuchar, el cual el rubio reaccionó sollozando – Maldición .... no llores ...!!! – le grito

- Yo no quiero ... ya no quiero hacer cosas malas ... – su voz infantil se hacia escuchar entre sollozos

- Escúchame bien ... maldito humano ... – una aparición se hizo presente ante el, era un muchacho de su misma edad, de ojos malignos, y de pelo blanco – Quieres ayudar a tus hermanos????? Responde!!!!

- Si ... – dijo Joey despacio – Pero tengo miedo ... Bakura ... tengo miedo

- Maldición ... – bufo el espíritu - ... Si tuviera mi cuerpo, por lo menos podría patearte el trasero maldita marica ... – el rubio seguía sentado en el piso, abrazado a si mismo, sollozando. El espíritu insulto en cuatro idiomas, para luego mirarlo, y acercarse a él – Mira bien humano ... no me agrada estar en un cuerpo tan débil como el tuyo .... pero ... – sonrió maliciosamente – No quieres ayudar a tu amo Seth??? – Joey dejo de llorar por un momento, para luego levantar su rostro y encontrarse con aquellas pupilas medios verdosas

- Claro que quiero ayudar a mi amo ... pero ...

- Pero nada ...!!! – le grito - ... Ya estamos aquí ... ya lo encontramos ... y por desgracia los perros egipcios también ... aunque no se han dado cuenta de quien es en realidad – dijo pensativo

- Es ... verdad ... – seco sus lagrimas – ... por lo que dijeron recién ... aun lo ven como ... Doctor ... – parecía que el rubio recobraba un poco de su cordura – Ahora que lo pienso ... – se puso de pie, para luego mirar a donde estaban conversando esos hombres anteriormente - ... Hablaban del hermano ... mayor ... o se – se volteo para mirar a Bakura, con una sonrisa – Tristan ... esta aquí ...

- Bingo!!! – grito Bakura - ... y eso significa que podremos aprovechar para apoderarnos de los artículos ... y poder ... recuperar mi cuerpo ... – Joey lo quedo mirando un rato, y empezó a temblar nuevamente. Se tomo la cabeza y empezó a llorar

- Nooo ... noooo ... noooo ... no quiero ver morir nuevamente ... no no no ... ayúdame ... ayúdame ... – empezó a balbucear incoherencias. Bakura lo miraba sorprendido, para luego también gritar, y desaparecer.

No se percataron que cerca de ellos, un articulo del milenio empezó a reaccionar cerca del cachorro, su cuerpo callo al suelo, convulsionándose. El dolo de cabeza hizo que gritara, para luego desmayarse.

De entre las sombras un joven, en su mano llevaba una especie de balanza dorada. Sus ojos negros centellaron en la oscuridad. Se acerco despacio, para luego acariciar el rostro del rubio. Se alejo un momento, para luego volver con una silla de ruedas, tenia que sacarlo de allí, antes que el resto se diera cuenta que se encontraba en ese lugar.

La balanza empezó a balancearse de un lado a otro, los ojos negros la miraron.

- No te aflijas – le dijo al articulo del milenio – Yo se que hay dos almas en este cuerpo y no puedes equilibrarte ... – la balanza pareció entender, y se quedo quieta – Ten paciencia ... cuando sea el momento ... podrás inclinarte donde debes ... – sin decir mas, deposito a Joey en la silla, para luego dirigirse a un montacargas escondido del sótano. Apretó el botón del Estacionamiento. Sabia que allí, podría esconderlo, hasta que supiera un poco mas de la situación. Un pequeño gemido de molestia salió de los labios del rubio, quien el individuo lo miro tristemente – Lo lamento ... pero debes estar inconsciente por ahora ... – de entre sus ropas saco una jeringa, con un liquido incoloro, tomo el brazo de Joey y lo inyecto – Esto te calmara ... por lo menos no tendrás que sufrir las pesadillas que Bakura hace para atormentarte

Sintió en su cuerpo un cosquilleo, intento incorporarse, pero un mareo se presento haciéndolo que se volviera a recostar sobre aquella cama. Miro pesadamente a su alrededor, se encontraba en una de las habitaciones de la parte nueva, aun a media construir. Sentía frió, ya que no poseía todas la ventanas ese piso. Cuando pudo incorporarse, puede verse cubierto por algunas mantas. Busco aquel chico que lo había salvado, pero no había rastros de él.

Se levanto despacio, intento caminar un poco, y apenas lo lograba. Se tomo la cabeza, le dolía, no sabia que le había pasado, pero por lo que le había entendido a aquel muchacho, lo habían drogado. Trato de avanzar un poco, pero sus piernas no le resistieron, estaban como dormidas, trastabillo, cayendo al piso. Cosa que nunca llego, unos brazos fuertes lo rodearon.

- Mi señor ... No debería levantarse aun ... – Kaiba levanto su vista para encontrarse con aquellos ojos marrones

- Tengo que ir a ver a mis pacientes ... – murmuro, tratando de incorporarse, pero sin éxito

- Mi Señor ... vuelva a la cama ... – lo ayudo a sentarse en aquella camilla, tomo el pulso, toco su frente, miro sus ojos, todo como si fuera un doctor, lo cual Kaiba sonrió - ... Mi señor??? ... – Tristan le pregunto curioso

- No me llames ... Mi Señor ... dime Kaiba ... – volvió a sonreír, todo esto le parecía un disparate - ... Acaso eres algún doctor ... o algo ...???

- No ... Mi Se ... digo ... Kaiba ... – se sintió raro llamarlo así - ... Es que luego de atender siempre a mis hermanos ... uno ya se acostumbra ...

- Tus hermanos??? – el ojiazul se sentó mas cómodamente en la cama, para luego hacer que Tristan se sentara cerca de él, en una de las pocas sillas del lugar – Cuéntame todo ... quiero saber que es lo que esta sucediendo – Kaiba le hablo seriamente. El castaño lo miro, para luego acomodarse en la silla, poniendo el respaldar hacia delante, así apoyando sus brazos cruzados en el respaldo.

- No se si ... podré contarle todo ... – bajo la cabeza, mirando el suelo, y con un gran suspiro dijo - ... Yo aun puedo recordad algunas cosas ... – lo miro a los ojos - ... No recuerdo exactamente todo sobre mi vida anterior ... – el ojiazul lo miro con la ceja levantada - ... Fue hace ... mas o menos ... cinco mil años, en las tierras del sur de Egipto ...

Flash Back – 5000 años antes ...

El palacio estaba algo ajetreado, había muchos murmullos entre los pasillos del lugar. Dos cabeza se asomaban curiosos por detrás del trono, apenas podían escuchar las voces de los consejeros, y del Faraón. Estaban concentrados, en ellos cuando alguien los tomo por los brazos y los arrastro lejos de lugar, sorprendiéndolos.

- Ay ... ay ... Tristan ... duele – se quejo el mas alto

- Te lo mereces ... Joey – le decía el castaño mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza, lo cual el mas pequeño sonrió - Y tu también ... Yugi ... – que también recibió un golpe ...

- Pero ... Tristan ... – ambos dijeron

- Pero ... nada ... – los reto desafiante, disgustado - ... Si el amo los ve ... nos meteremos en problemas ... Saben bien que no debemos espiar al consejo ...

- Pero hermano ... es importante ... a lo mejor la guerra se acerca y no podemos quedarnos tranquilos ... – Yugi hablo

- Pero ... entiendan ... si alguien los descubre, quizás los tomen como espías ... y el amo no podrá salvarlos ... acaso no piensan????

- Si hermano ... – los dos dijeron apenados, mirando el suelo.

- Pro Ra ... – dijo el mayor abrazándolos - ... Saben que me preocupo por ustedes ...

- Lo sabemos ... – murmuro Yugi – Perdónanos ... – Tristan dejo de abrazarlos, para sonreírles. Pero al levantar su vista, vio alguien detrás de ellos, para luego palidecer.

- Señor ... – murmuro, para luego inclinarse, cuando los otros se dieron vuelta, hicieron lo mismo

- Faraón ... – los tres estaban arrodillados ante aquel hombre de ojos púrpuras. Detrás de este, se encontraba su amo ... Seth ...


	6. Capitulo 06

**Locura**

By Kaede Sakuragi 

**( Seto x Joey )**

Capitulo 06

Los tres muchachos estaban en un rincón de la habitación del Faraón. Estaban de rodillas, sus miradas estaban clavadas en el suelo. Los tres estaban nerviosos. Su amo Seth los había llevado hasta allí. Están confundidos.

Joey, apenas levanto su mirada, viendo entre sus cabellos que caían sobre su rostro, pudo encontrarse con las espaldas de sus amos, parecían discutir algo, de tanto en tanto se viraban para míralos, y volvían a discutir.

- Hermano ... – susurro por lo bajo, el menor de ellos - ... estarán enojados????

- No ... no lo sé ... – el rubio le contesto en voz baja

- Shhh ... silencio – le dijo Tristan - ... si nos escuchan nos castigaran ...

- Si fueran otros esclavos ... los haría azotar ... – la voz gruesa de Seth los hizo temblar, e hincarse ante él

- Lo siento ... Amo ... fue mi culpa ... yo empecé a hablar ... no los castigue por favor ... – Joey rogaba

- Silencio!!! – el Faraón se había acercado. Mirando a Seth - ... No me parecen gran cosa ... parecen unos simples esclavos estúpidos ... – dijo con molestia

- Faraón ... – Seth le reprocho - ... Ellos son muchos más fieles que todos los esclavos del palacio ... – acercándose a ellos, les acaricio sus cabezas - ... Ellos son mas como hermanos ... y tu lo sabes ... Atemu – la voz del sacerdote, era suave. Los tres muchachos levantaron su cabeza, sorprendidos, mirándolo a los ojos, vieron una sonrisa. Pero cuando vieron la mirada del Faraón, volvieron a agachar su cabeza.

- Por Ra ... Seth ... – bufo el Faraón para luego sentarse en la orilla de su cama - ... No me vengas con sentimentalismos ... sabes que los odio ...

- Atemu ... amigo ... – Seth se acerco a una mesa, para tomar una copa de vino y una manzana - ... Prefieres confiar en tus esclavos o guardias??? – Atemu lo miro disgustado, para luego mirar a los tres muchachos.

- Ok ... tu ganas ... – se levanto, para luego tomar la copa que tenia Seth y beber de ella. Se acerco a los esclavos – Levántense y síganme ... – el faraón se dirigió a una de las paredes, jalo una de las antorchas de oro, y una puerta secreta se abrió tras la cama. Los tres muchachos miraron sorprendidos y confundidos – No tengo todo el día ... caminen ... – Les ordeno, para luego entrar en el pasadizo, Seth les hizo seña que lo siguieran, él iría detrás de ellos.

Bajaron por unas largas escaleras, podían encontrarse con ratas en las paredes, alguna que otras calaveras. Yugi se aferró al brazo de Tristan, tenia miedo. Detrás de ellos, Joey sonreía divertido, pero tropezó con una piedra, iba a caer al piso, pero los brazos del Sacerdote lo detuvieron. La oscuridad del lugar, no pudo hacer notar sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Llegaros hasta un lugar muy oscuro y húmedo, apenas la iluminación dejaba ver una enorme puerta de piedra.

El Faraón tiro la antorcha a un costado, para luego todo el lugar se ilumino gracias a un gran cantero con aceite.

- Las Catacumbas prohibidas ...!!! – Yugi casi grito, luego de esconderse detrás de Tristan.

- "rale ... – murmuro por lo bajo el rubio.

- Niños ... – bufo el faraón.

Atemu se acerco a una de las paredes, y jalo una cadena que se encontraba oculta. Una de las rocas se empezó a mover, bajando una especie de puente. Al estar todo abajo, entraron a una cámara, donde las figuras de los dioses egipcios estaban esculpidos. Los tres muchachos entraron temerosos.

- Esto es ... – dijo Tristan

- ... La sala de los artículos ... – interrumpió Joey.

- ... la cámara del milenio ... – murmuro Yugi.

- Exacto ... – la voz de Seth los hizo pegar un pequeño salto, estaba demasiado cerca.

- Esclavos ... – la voz del Faraón retumbo en todo el lugar - ... Esta es la cámara donde guardamos los artículos del milenio ... – Atemu se acerco a una especie de piedra tallada en el suelo – Aquí se guarda cada uno de ellos ... – acaricio uno de los ojos que se encontraba allí, la cual abrió una especie de sello, dejando a la vista objetos dorados.

- Wow ... – dijeron los tres

- El ojo, el rompe cabezas, la balanza, el cetro, el collar, la llave, la sortija ... Los siete artículos ... de nuestro Reino ... – Joey bajo la cabeza, en forma de preocupación, para luego girarse a su amo Seth

- Mi señor ... porque nos ha traído a este recinto sagrado ... Algo tan importante no puede ser revelado a unos simples esclavos como nosotros ... – Seth y Atemu se miraron, para luego mirar al rubio.

- Tenias razón ... primo ... – el faraón miro al sacerdote - ... El muchacho ... es suspicaz ... – se acerco a Joey, para luego mirarlo a los ojos, pero por una extraña razón no bajo la vista.

- Porque nos trajeron aquí? ... Acaso es por la guerra que se avecina? – le hablo directamente

- Joey ... mas respeto – Tristan le reprocho mientras trataba de jalarlo para arrodillarse como ellos lo habían echo.

- Déjalo ... – Atemu levanto la mano, como si no le importara - ... Esclavo ... tienes razón ... – se dio vuelta para luego dirigirse nuevamente a los artículos – La guerra se avecina ... Muchos traidores se han vendido por casi nada ... – tomo la llave - ... Muchos intentaran entrar a este lugar ... y algunos lo lograran ... – se dio vuelta para luego entregársela - ... Seth me ha hablado mucho de ustedes ... – miro a los ojos al rubio – En especial de ... ti ... esclavo – Joey se ruborizo - ... El sentido de la nobleza y lealtad que poseen pueden servirnos ...

- ... – el rubio tomo la llave - ... Porque?

- Porque ... les encomendare que protejan algunos artículos ... – Los tres muchachos lo miraron sorprendido

- Pero Faraón ... – casi grito Tristan, pero al darse cuenta se arrodillo apenado

- Jajaja ... – Atemu rió – Tienen agallas ... Seth ... me gustan ... – mirando a Tristan – Levántate ... no teman ... su amo me dijo que ustedes podrían cuidar de ellos antes que la guerra estallara ... – se giro para luego tomar el cetro y la sortija – Estos artículos serán los que cuiden, cada uno de ellos tienen un poder especial. Ustedes los esconderán, se los llevaran lejos, para que nadie los robe o los encuentre.

- Partirán esta misma noche ... – Seth les hablo, dándole dos bolsas con monedas de oro - ... Se Irán a tierras lejanas ... y cuando sea el momento regresaran ...

- Pero Amo ... – Joey lo miro preocupado - ... Que pasara con usted? ... si hay traidores, eso quiere decir que usted estará solo ... y ninguno de nosotros podrá defenderlo ... – Seth sonri

- No te preocupes ... Yo estaré bien ... además ... – mirando a Atemu - ... Nadie podrá matarnos ... somos demasiados fuertes para eso ...

- Pero Señor ... – Tristan reprocho - ... Hemos servido a usted desde que Yugi era un bebe de meses. No podemos abandonarlo ...

- Se Irán al anochecer ... – El Faraón dijo molesto - ... Ustedes partirán sin mas razón, y cuando sea tiempo regresaran ... Entendido ... – les grito.

- Si ... Señor – los tres hicieron una reverencia, desganados.

Atemu estaba por entregarle los artículos cuando una de las paredes del lugar, estallo.

- La encontramos ...!!! – voces de hombres se escuchaban

- Ladrones ...!!! – Grito Seth – Atemu ...!!!

- Aquí ...!!! – el faraón salía de entre las rocas que habían caído cerca de los demás artículos.

- Jefe!!!! ... – el grito de uno de los ladrones se hizo escuchar no muy lejos. De repente de entre las rocas apareció un muchacho de cabello Blanco.

- Faraón ...!!! – dijo en forma burlona.

- Bakura ... maldito ladrón de tumbas ...

- Atemu ... – hizo una reverencia en forma burlona - ... Vine a llevarme los artículos ...

- Inténtalo ... – Atemu tomo una espada que se encontraba en el lugar, para luego ir contra Bakura. Seth tomo a los esclavos para llevarlos a una salida de emergencia.

- Amo ... no nos iremos sin usted – Tristan se atrevió a tomarlo del brazo

- No ... deben irse ... deben proteger por lo menos la llave ... así no podrán liberar las bestias del rompe cabezas ... aunque se apoderen del resto de los objetos.

- Pero amo ... – Joey dijo en forma lastimera

- No te preocupes ... – murmuro Seth, para luego besarlo dulcemente – Deben irse ... ahora ... – los empujo por un pasadizo, para luego cerrar la puerta tras de ellos. Joey grito, pero era inútil

- Vamos ... – Tristan lo jalo del brazo, para salir de allí, con Yugi en su espalda.

Atemu peleaba con Bakura, mientras Seth hacia también lo suyo. Cuando se pudo librar de los inútiles ladrones, corrió hasta donde estaban los demás artículos, pero algo estaba mal. Faltaba el ojo. El Sacerdote empezó a buscar por los alrededores, hasta que sintió una atmósfera rara. Cuando se giro hacia la abertura en la pared. Se encontró con alguien a quien no esperaba.

- Pegasus ... – lo miro con odio, pero este le sonrió.

- Seth ... – le dijo mostrando su ojo izquierdo, allí se encontraba el articulo del milenio - Ahora serás mío ... – el ojo se ilumino, para luego paralizar el cuerpo del sacerdote. Se le fue acercando – Esta vez ... no podrás negarme el placer de matarte ... – levanto el cetro que también poseía, he iba a darle un golpe, pero una piedra golpeo su rostro, haciéndolo caer y así liberar el cuerpo de Seth

- Amo!!! - la voz de Joey se escucho – Amo ... esta bien???

- Que demonios haces ...??? – Seth le reprocho.

- Venimos a ayudarlo ... – el rubio trato de levantarlo cuando sintió que alguien lo golpeaba y lo lanzaba contra las rocas. Allí se encontraba Pegasus enojado.

Por otro lado, Atemu luchaba con el ladrón, cuando vio que su primo era atrapado y salvado. Bakura aprovecho para darle una estocada con su fajar y lastimarlo. Aprovecho para correr y buscar los artículos que quedaban, pero un golpe en la cara, provocado por el cetro, lo hizo caer cerca del esclavo rubio.

Pegasus levanto el cetro para terminar con la vida de los dos, había lanzado su poder contra ellos. Pero el grito del menos de los hermanos lo hizo voltear.

- Nooooo ... – Yugi tomo la llave entre sus manos, elevándola al cielo – Por el poder que Ra nos ha otorgado ... Por el poder de los dioses ... - sus ojos se tornaron blancos - ... Aleja a todos aquellos que traten de hacernos daños .... y protege aquellos que están lastimados ... – Tristan quiso acercarse a él, pero no pudo - ... En otro tiempo ... en otra época ... Están a salvo hasta que el día señalado llegue ... – pero antes que Yugi terminara de recitar ese especie de conjuro, Pegasus había atravesado su pecho con una lanza. Yugi murió antes de llegar al suelo.

De repente, una luz envolvió a todos. Cuando todo se disperso, en el lugar solo quedaba el cuerpo de Bakura, en un rincón. Pegasus salió de entre los escombros. No muy lejos de allí, el cuerpo de Atemu se encontraba sin vida.

Fin Flash Back

Kaiba miraba atentamente al castaño, estaba procesando todo aquello que le había contado. Tristan por otra parte, lo miraba buscando algún indicio si le había creído la historia.

- Luego de eso ... – prosiguió hablando - ... Por mi parte ... desperté en un apartamento, con una novia hermosa, y un trabajo estupendo. Pero desperté sabiendo toda mi vida pasada, en Egipto, y toda mi vida actual ... en este tiempo ... – el ojiazul lo miro interrogante.

- Todo esto ... es ... desquiciado ... – se tomo la cabeza, le dolía – Yo ... no puedo creerte ... – lo miro a los ojos – pero si te puedo decir que he visto esos artículos ... y no me gustan

- Lo se ... mi señor ... – Kaiba lo miro con el seño fruncido - ... Disculpe ... es la costumbre ...

- Dime ... tu hermano Joey ... – acoto preocupado, al cual Tristan bajo su cabeza, con el rostro triste.

- Joey ... fue el mas afectado ... Cuando intente buscarlo, lo encontré en un reformatorio ... Cuando pude verlo, estaba atado a una de las camas de la enfermería, decían que estaba loco, que veía alucinaciones, y que pedía por su hermano que no tenia. Pero también que era violento, que había golpeado a uno de los guardias hasta casi matarlo ... – dijo casi en un murmullo - ... Luego descubrí ... que por culpa de la magia del Cetro y de la Llave ... el espíritu de Bakura había posesionado el cuerpo de Joey, y por eso su mente había quedado en Egipto, todos sus recuerdos, todas las cosas malas ... – levanto su vista, para mirarlo a los ojos, que estaban cristalinos - ... Nuestro hermano menor ... Yugi ... nos salvo de ser asesinados ... Pero pago con su vida ...

- Y ... la llave? Que sucedió con ella? – pregunto Kaiba, recordando que ese chico la había tenido por ultima vez

- Por lo ultimo que supe ... Joey la tenia, pero no se donde ni como ... – seco sus pequeñas lagrimas que apenas querían salir - ... Lo único que pude averiguar, es que Pegasus estaba aquí ... buscándolo ... que poseía el ojo, el cetro, el rompe cabezas, y el collar ... que la balanza y la sortija ... habían desaparecido ...

- Mmmm ... – el ojiazul se quedo un momento pensativo - ... Tu dijiste que Atemu había muerto ... pero como ... es uno de los que buscan la llave ...

- Pegasus ... – dijo en tono molesto - Puede recuperar las almas de los muertos ... y dominarlos ... Marik ... era uno de los guardianes de las tumbas ... por eso ... llego hasta ese lugar sin problemas ... Pegasus lo domino con sus poderes de las sombras y lo hizo uno de sus perros ... – dijo con disgusto

- Bueno ... – Kaiba se levanto de la cama, para dirigirse a la puerta - ... Te seré sincero, todo esto me parece una locura ... pero ... – lo miro a los ojos, y le sonrió - ... Te ayudare a buscar a tu hermano ...

- Gracias ... mi se ... Kaiba ... se lo agradezco mucho – hizo una reverencia, para luego salir de allí.

Fueron por las escaleras que usaban los obreros, para no ser vistos. Pero no se percataron que un par de ojos negros, los observaba sonriente.

- Falta poco ... y todo estará alineado.


	7. Capitulo 07

**Locura**

By Kaede Sakuragi 

**( Seto x Joey )**

Capitulo 07

Había despertado, le dolía todo el cuerpo, se sentía algo cansado. Cuando pudo abrir sus ojos, se vio en un lugar muy reducido, apenas el cuarto tendría dos metros cuadrados. Cuando intento levantarse, se encontró que su pie estaba encadenado al piso, hizo fuerza para liberarse, pero no pudo, era una cadena muy gruesa.

- Es inútil escaparse ... – una voz suave se escucho de entre las sombras

- Quién esta ahí??? – grito enojado – Suéltame!!! ... cuando mi señor Pegasus llegue ... acabara contigo ...

- Cállate ... – fue una orden suave

- SUÉLTAME!!! – Marik busco entre sus ropas algo para liberarse.

- Buscas ... esto ... Guardián de Tumbas ... – en la oscuridad se pudo ver brillar El Cetro

- Maldito ... eso es mío ... – el peliblanco quiso acercarse para alcanzarlo, pero la cadena se lo impedía - ... Por Ra ... suéltame ... maldito ... quien demonios eres??? – grito exaltado.

- Alguien ... que no querrás que sea ... – la voz de aquel individuo se volvió mas gruesa y profunda. Marik, por un omento, palideció.

- No ... no ... es verdad ... tu ... – una gran risa hizo estremecer al muchacho ... para luego tomarse la cabeza – NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! MI SEÑOR PEGASUS!!!!!!!!!!

En otro lado del hospital. El pelimorado se detuvo de repente, sintió un escalofrió.

- Mi señor ... sucede algo? – Atemu pregunto curioso, al ver que se había quedado pensativo por un momento.

- No ... sigamos ... – se dio vuelta, para continuar buscando - ... Donde se habrá metido el inútil de Marik ... espero que no haya perdido el cetro ... sino ... lo lamentara ...

Estaba sudando, estaba agitado, estaba soñando. Abruptamente se despertó, intento calmar su respiración.. Toco su frente, tenia una venda en ella. Su cabeza dolió. Miro a su alrededor, estaba en una cama cómoda, no de hospital. Las paredes no poseían ventana, pero se podían observar en el techo, tubos de ventilación. Miro un poco mas, levantándose, caminando despacio, apoyándose en la pared contraria, acercándose a la puerta. Intento abrirla, pero estaba cerrada.

- Quiero volver con mi señor ... – murmuro despacio, sin pensarlo. Lentamente volvió a la cama.

- Dónde ...estamos??? – el espíritu apareció frente a Joey, débilmente - ... no sientes ... algo extraño???

- ... – el rubio levanto su vista, y por primera vez se sintió ligero - ... Si ... tienes razón ... – miro sus manos, para luego mirar a Bakura - ... el cuarto ... se siente un aroma conocido ... – cerro sus ojos, por un momento para luego abrirlos sorprendido - ... por Ra ... es el perfume de las esencias favoritas de mi señor ...

- Delicioso ... verdad? – una voz gruesa se escucho. Joey se levanto asustado, buscando de donde provenía. Bakura, pareciera que palideció aun más de lo que aparentaba – Ah ... ladrón ... tu siempre metiendote donde no te incumbe ... – la voz se escucho mucho mas cerca. Joey recorrió con su vista – No te molestes ... esclavo ... aunque pudieras verme ... no querrías hacerlo ...

- Quién eres??? ... que deseas de nosotros ...??? – el rubio se puso delante de Bakura, como queriéndolo proteger. El ladrón lo miro sorprendido - ... no se quieres de nosotros ... pero debes dejarme salir de aquí ... – la voz de Joey se hizo suplicante - ... Ellos vendrán a buscarme ... vendrán a matarme ... debo encontrar a mi señor antes que lo hagan ... – el rubio se inclino hacia adelantes, sintiendo una gran punzada en su cabeza.. Cuando ya estaba por gritar por el dolor, sintió la mano de alguien, por un momento sintió alivio, sintió paz, para luego levantar su vista, pero también se sintió cansado. Antes que cayera al suelo desmayado, pudo observar a alguien de ojos negros - ... mi ... señor ... A ........ – fueron las ultimas palabras antes de desmayarse.

Sintió una molestia en su corazón, sintió que le faltaba el aire. Su cuerpo por un momento perdió el equilibrio, si no fuera que el castaño estaba a su lado, hubiera caído al suelo.

- ... Kaiba ... se encuentra bien??? – se quedo un momento apoyado en la pared, de las escaleras

- Si ... solo que ... – se llevo la mano a su frente, estaba sudando - ... fue una sensación rara ... como ... si alguien tocara mi frente ... y sintiera mi cuerpo ... temblar ... – Tristan se quedo observándolo.

- Yo ... yo ... – titubeo - también sentí algo extraño ... pero ... no es la primera vez ... – el ojiazul, lo miro confundido - ... cuando entre a este hospital, a buscar a mi hermano, sentí mi cuerpo estremecer ... como si algo o alguien hiciera que mi cuerpo reaccionara ante su presencia ... – no supieron como, ni cuando, pero el lugar se volvió frió, e inquietante. Las luces de emergencia de la escalera, empezaron a parpadear, para luego quedarse a oscuras. De repente, una luz empezó a brillar cerca de Kaiba, cuando giro para mirar de donde provenía, en el pecho de Tristan brillaba un gran colgante, de oro. Poseía en el medio un ojo del milenio, y a su costado colgaba pequeños dijes. Cuando observo su rostro, sus ojos demostraban enojo, molestia.

- Tristan ...??? – el ojiazul, no supo porque, pero se sintió temeroso.

- Manténgase detrás de mí ... Amo ... – la voz de este era distinta, era algo mas gruesa, más adulta. Se coloco delante del doctor, quien por un momento no entendió el motivo.

- Vaya ... vaya ... que coincidencia ... – la voz de alguien delante de ellos, hizo que Tristan se pusiera en posición de lucha

- Pegasus ... – murmuro por lo bajo. Kaiba pudo distinguir el ojo del otro doctor, en la oscuridad. Aparte del rompe cabezas que poseía en su cuello.

- Esclavo ... aun me recuerdas ... – sonrió maliciosamente - ... veo que has encontrado la sortija ...

- Veo que voz ... posees dos de los artículos ... – dijo con recelo

- Te equivocas ... poseo cuatro de ellos ... – haciendo brillar su ojo - ... y obtendré el quinto ... – con el poder del rompe cabezas, hizo que una gran ráfaga de viento, provocando que se cubrieran los rostros. Cuando Tristan pudo abrir sus ojos, lo tenia frente a él, golpeándolo contra la pared contraria. Kaiba por otro lado, estaba arrodillado en el suelo, sin comprender. Pegasus se acerco a él, se inclino para tomar su rostro y besarlo rudamente – Cuando termine de liquidarlo ... tu serás mío ... – susurro al oído, mientras lamía su oreja. El ojiazul lo empujo, para alejarlo. Sonrió, para luego acercarse al otro muchacho, que se levantaba con dificultad - ... Pagaras por haberme golpeado ... – de su brazo salió una pequeña hoja de doble filo, la levanto para cortarle la cabeza de un solo golpe, pero algo se lo impidió.

- HERMANO!!! – la vos de un muchacho lo distrajo, para luego verse cubierto por espuma.

- Mokuba ... – Kaiba dijo con alegría. Vio como su hermano menor, le arrojaba el extinguidor tomaba a Tristan y luego se acercaba apresurado a él

- Vamos nos ... tenemos que escaparnos ... – Los tres muchachos salieron de allí, dejando a un Pegasus furioso, insultando en un idioma que no entendieron.

Corrieron por las escaleras, hasta el sótano. Cerrando la puerta con trabas y algunas cajas de lugar. Kaiba no dijo nada, solo abrazo a su hermano, estaba feliz por haberse encontrado con ese niño, lo había salvado.

- Gracias ... – Tristan dijo despacio

- No hay por que ... – Mokuba sonrió, para luego mirar a su hermano - ... Seto ... que sucedió allí ... que quería hacer ese Hombre extraño? – Kaiba acaricio su cabeza, para luego abrazarlo mas fuerte

- Mokuba ... es una historia muy larga ... – luego lo miro a los ojos – Ahora dime ... porque estas aquí??? Porque no estas en la oficina, durmiendo o algo??? No deberías haber salido ...

- Me preocupe ... Seto ... – dijo temeroso - .. Escuche que las enfermeras decían que los hombres que habían traído a Joey ... habían sido atacados ... no tuvieron un accidente ... que alguien trataba de matarlo realmente ... y pensé que si tú lo estabas buscando ... también estarías en peligro ... – lo abrazo emocionado - ... Hermano ... pensé lo peor ... lo siento ... estaba preocupado ...

- No te lamentes ... – Kaiba sonrió, abrazándolo tiernamente - ... todo saldrá bien ... Además ... gracias a ti ... nada nos sucedió ...

- Si hermano ... pero ese hombre ... es muy extraño ... no me gusta su mirada ...

- Disculpe ... mi señor ... pero si realmente atacaron a Joey ... entonces tendremos que encontrarlo rápidamente ... – Tristan hablo finalmente.

- Bien ... debemos buscar ... pero en donde??? – los tres muchacho se quedaron pensativos.

- Ya sé ... el estacionamiento ... – Mokuba hablo emocionado - ... Cuando te estaba buscando, no encontré nada en todo el hospital ... me faltaba solo el estacionamiento ...

- Ok ... revisaremos ... ese lugar ... – Tristan fue el primero en asentir. Los tres fueron por la otra salida del sótano.


	8. Capitulo 08

**Locura**

By Kaede Sakuragi 

**( Seto x Joey )**

Capitulo 08

Se sentía algo adolorido, se sentía desorientado. Cuando pudo abrir sus ojos, se encontró en un pequeño catre, cubierto por una pequeña manta de hilo. Miro a su alrededor, y podía ver las estrellas, la luna estaba en su esplendor.

De repente, se levanto, tenia que haber estado ya en los aposentos de su amo. Se coloco las sandalias, una túnica blanca con bordes dorados, y sobre eso, una capa negra. Coloco un pequeño cuchillo en el interior de esta, y salió de la habitación.

Sus hermanos no estaban, como siempre cada quince días, ellos debían estar en las caballerizas, por orden de su amo y el faraón. Dentro del palacio, había pequeñas estructuras, donde los sirvientes, soldados, y que otro paje de los comerciantes ricos, pasaban la noche allí. Pero igual era peligroso, siempre se emborrachaban y no quería toparse con ellos. Por suerte, los guardias, sabían que él, siempre llegaba a esa hora, y le daban el paso. Nunca preguntaron el porque, pero se sabia bien los gustos de su Sacerdote, y contradecirlo, era la muerte.

Subió algunas escaleras, con paso ligero hasta llegar al otro lado del palacio. Siguió su camino hasta casi llegar a la sección donde su amo residía.

Las puertas del pequeño santuario, rechinaron cuando las abrió. Se encontró todo oscuro, pero igual ya sabia el camino. El único sonido eran sus pasos, que lo llevaron hasta detrás de la estatuas de Anubis, que antes de entrar en ella, hizo una reverencia.

Se sorprendió encontrar el lugar en la semi oscuridad. Pensó que su amo se encontraría ese día, o el se había equivocado. Camino despacio, temeroso, quizás su amo estaba enojado porque había llegado tarde. Como siempre, se resigno, seria castigado.

Entro despacio, cerrando la puerta tras de si, se saco la capa, dejándola a un costado de una de las columnas. Se acerco al lecho, donde un bulto sobresalía de ella. Se descalzó, y subió a ella, pero cuando poso su mano en él, lo encontró blando. Le extraño, y al arrancar las sabanas, se sorprendió ver almohadones.

- Llegas tarde ... – una voz gruesa y seria, lo asusto cayendo sobre la cama - ... sabes como es pagado tu error ... esclavo ....

- Si ... amo ... – murmuro despacio, para bajar de la cama sacándose la túnica, quedando solo con la tela que cubría su partes intimas, le dio la espalda y se arrodillo. Cerro sus ojos, esperaba en cualquier momento que el látigo castigara su espalda, calmaba su corazón, para no gritar y molestar a su amo. Pero eso nunca llego. Sintió algo húmedo en su nuca, sintió que le rodeaban la cintura, era presionada contra un pecho firme. En sus nalgas podía sentir algo que se endurecía con cada roce que hacia contra ellas. Gimió al sentir como pellizcaban sus tetillas, provocando que su cabeza se echara hacia atrás, dejando su cuello al descubierto. Aprovechado por su torturador, mordiéndolo y lamiéndolo. Ágilmente fue alzado, y depositado en el lecho, tirando los almohadones al suelo. Pequeños gemidos salían de sus labios, al sentir como las manos de su amo recorrían todo su cuerpo. Casi grito, al sentir como iba siendo mordida, su entrepierna, por sobre la tela que lo cubría, sentía pequeños espasmos, desesperados – A...mo... – apenas pudo murmurar

- ... – el rostro del sacerdote, se levanto con una sonrisa maliciosa. Sus ojos azules, se encontraron con aquellos marrones, que irradiaba inocencia - ... Dime ... esclavo ... como quieres que te castigue??? - se acerco a su rostro, lamiendo el cuello, para luego dar pequeños mordiscos a sus labios, pero sin llegar a besarlo

- ... Como ... usted ... aaaahhhhh ... quiera ... – dijo dificultosamente, ya que estaba la mano del ojiazul, estaba debajo de la ultima prenda que le quedaba

- No ... – susurro al oído, mientras le mordía la oreja suavemente - ... Dime ... que te gustaría que te hiciera? ... – fue una pregunta pausada, dulce y sensual. A la cual el rubio se le quedo viendo, con sus ojos bien abiertos, no sabiendo explicar el comportamiento de su amo.

- Amo ... yo ... – fue callado por unos dedos posados en sus labios.

- No ... Joey ... esta noche quiero ser Seth ... no tu amo ... – el rubio lo miro a los ojos, y vio tanta sinceridad, que no pudo contener sus lagrimas. Se abrazo a su amo ... no ... esta noche no ... se abrazo a su amante, de aquel que estaba enamorado.

- Quiero que me ames ... – susurro a su cuello - ... quiero que me ames como yo lo hago ... – lo miro a los ojos sollozamente - ... aunque sea por esta noche ... – Seth sonrió, seco sus lagrimas bebiéndolas en cada beso que le daba, para luego terminar en sus labios apasionadamente.

Rodeo su cuerpo con sus brazos, sus manos acariciaban su espalda, la cual era suave y febril. Se acostó sobre el rubio, al mismo tiempo que se deshacía de la ultima prenda que le quedaba. Joey tampoco se quedaba quieto, había sacado la única prenda que tenia su amo, aquella falda de tela.

Ambos ya desnudos, se besaban con dulzura, pasión y excitación. Las manos de ambos no se quedaban quietas. Gemidos era el único sonido en la habitación.

Dejo los labios dulces de su amante, para recorrer su cuello, llegar a su pecho, y morder hasta hacerlo gritar de placer y dolor. Le gustaba ese sonido, lo excitaba mucho mas de lo que estaba. Siguió bajando, hasta llegar al ombligo, mojarlo con su lengua y luego soplar despacio sobre esa zona, volviendo a sacar otros gemidos desesperados. Siguió bajando, hasta encontrarse con la hombría ya erecta, eran tan grande que le encantaba sentirla en su boca. Sujeto las caderas, para luego con su labios empezar a besarlo despacio, haciendo que su amantes se retorciera por tal excitación. Lamió cual fuera un dulce, desde sus testículos hasta la punta, donde se podía apreciar que dejaba salir gotitas blancas. Las lamió, y las encontró dulce, como lo era su cachorro. Siguió lamiendo hasta llegar un poco mas debajo de los testículos, hasta aquel orificio tan estrecho, que con solo pensarlo, su propia hombría estaba lista para ser atendida urgentemente. Mojo dos de sus dedos, y lo introdujo despacio, haciendo que el rubio abriera mas sus piernas y gimiera mas fuerte. No duro mucho, ya que su cuerpo lo pedía. Se levanto, para luego besarlo hambrientamente, mientras se colocaba entre sus piernas, y su hombría en aquel orificio. Al mismo tiempo que hizo la primera embestida, empezó a masturbar a su amante. Un gran gemido fue acallado por el beso, ambos estaban excitados al máximo. Dejo sus labios, para esconder su rostro en el cuello, la respiración entrecortada de ambos, eran escuchada a la par de sus oídos. Joey alzo sus brazos, para abrazarlo, y permitir así que sus caderas pudieran elevarse un poco mas, facilitando las embestidas. Un gemido mas largo fue al sentir mas entregado a su amante. Los movimientos eran cada vez mas rápidos, hasta que en forma unísona, pronunciaron el nombre del otro, terminando en un gran gemido. Quedando tumbados ambos, en los brazos del otro.

La respiración era agitada, sus corazones estaban acelerados, pero sus miradas, eran llenas de cariño, y pasión. Seth beso dulcemente todo el rostro de Joey, despacio, como queriendo recordar cada parte de él. Beso sus labios, apenas, provocando que el rubio dijera dos palabras

- Te amo ... – el sacerdote, se le quedo viendo, provocando un silencio muy incomodo. Joey se lamento por arruinar ese momento. Con lagrimas en sus ojos, quiso safarse del agarre de su amo, pero fue impedido - ... amo ... yo ... lo siento ... – dijo angustiado - ... yo ... no ... yo no quise arruinar esto ... yo ... – fue callado por un beso, ni brusco ni apasionado, sino un beso simple.

- Yo también ... te amo ... Joey ... – le dijo al separarse. Los ojos del esclavo empezaron a empañarse con lagrimas - ... Cachorro ... no llores ... – le dio un beso en cada ojo - ... Esta noche ... quiero que sea eterna ... – beso sus labios, y se levanto. Dejando al rubio desorientado, y mas a un cuando regreso con un pequeño cofre de oro, con dibujos. Seth volvió a acostarse a su lado, para luego sacar de la pequeña caja, dos pequeños brazaletes de plata, delgados y finos. Hizo que el rubio se sentara a su lado, tomando su brazo izquierdo, en el antebrazo, coloco un brazalete, para luego colocarse el otro en su brazo derecho - ... Este símbolo significa eternidad ... – mostrando un dibujo, que nunca había visto, grabado en los brazaletes - ... y esta figura ... que vez aquí ... significa que aunque nuestros cuerpos pierdan la vida ... seguiremos amándonos en cualquier lugar que Anubis nos destine ... – el rubio observo los brazaletes, los toco creyendo que no eran reales, para luego mirar a los ojos de su amante

- ... pero ... amo ... - titubeo – Seth ... esto ... significa ... que ... – sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lagrimas - ... Te amo ... te amo ... te amo ... te amo ... – se lanzo sobre el sacerdote, para luego llenarlo de besos.

Ambos cayeron nuevamente en la seducción de las caricias, terminando nuevamente haciendo el amor ........................

El ruido de un golpe, lo estaba molestando, ese ruido era como si alguien intentara abrir una puerta a la fuerza. Despertó de su sueño, desorientado, recordaba cada momento que había pasado con su amo, recordaba que la ultima noche había sido especial, donde ambos se habían jurado amor eterno. Tomo su cabeza, le dolía, pero el ruido de la puerta cediendo, lo hizo girar, para luego abrir sus ojos asustado. El lo había encontrado ...

- Joey ... Joey ... Joey ... sabes todo lo que he tardado en encontrarte?

- Atemu ... – fue lo único que pronuncio.

Nota: para los que me pidieron yaoi XDDDDD ... aquí taaa!! Jujuuu O


	9. Capitulo 09

**Locura**

By Kaede Sakuragi 

**( Seto x Joey )**

Capitulo 09

Cuantas veces habían recorrido ese pasillo, no sabían. Todos los rincones parecían iguales. Kaiba volvió a apoyarse en la pared, sintió un pequeño dolor en su pecho

- Hermano ... estas bien??? – Mokuba se había acercado preocupado

- Señor ... quiere descansar un momento??? - Tristan pregunto, mientras tomaba su pulso, y revisaba sus ojos - ... Disculpe mi atrevimiento ... pero esta teniendo fiebre ... deberíamos descansar un momento ....

- No ... Todo esta bien ... – quiso caminar, pero se desvaneció.

Callo en un profundo pozo oscuro, tenia miedo, pero a la vez sentía que no estaba solo. Sintió como alguien tomaba su mano, y lo guiaba hasta una pequeña luz. Era una esfera de cristal, dentro de ella se podía ver un hermoso jardín, con algunos niños jugando. Pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue un niño rubio, con ojos color miel, que miraba a lo lejos, el resto de los niños. Su mirada era triste. Por detrás de este, se acerco un hombre joven, de cabellos largos negros, igual que sus ojos. Dirigió la mirada donde estaba tan en sí mismo el rubio, para luego sonreír y abrazarlo.

- Un día de estos ... tu correeras feliz ... pero de la mano de aquel que merece tu sonrisa ...- el niño rubio, lo miro extrañado, sus ojos no presentaban vida ni nada.

- Porque? – atino a preguntar, para recibir una sonrisa del que lo abrazaba.

- Porque ... esta destinado así para el hijo de Anubis ... – el joven volvió a mirar a los niños jugar.

- Quiero nacer esclavo ... quiero conseguir lo que tu dices ... quiero experimentar ... – sonrió el joven, para luego acariciar sus cabellos y besar su frente

- Así será ... hijo mío ... así será ...

La oscuridad volvió a envolver a Kaiba, para luego encontrarse en un pasillo del estacionamiento, en una especie de pequeño sótano. Sintió un golpe grande, para luego ver que alguien arrastraba aquel muchacho rubio.

------------------

- Atemu ... – Joey lo miro asustado

- Vaya ... al fin te encuentro ... – se acerco lentamente, haciendo brillar su ojo de la frente - ... Mi amo estará contento ... por haberte encontrado ... – lo sujeto del brazo, para acercarlo, pegándolo a su cuerpo - ... Si me entregas la llave ... seré bueno contigo ... – susurro a los labios

- Déjame ...!!! – lo empujo para luego salir corriendo de aquel lugar, pero justo fue sujetado por Atemu

- Esta vuelta no podrás escaparte de mí ... – lo golpeo en la cara, haciéndole sangrar el labio. Lo arrastro hacia fuera, pero se detuvo un momento, para darse vuelta, se sentía extraño, sentía una presencia pero no podía distinguirla. Siguió su camino, forcejeando con el rubio - ... Maldito esclavo ... no sabes lo que tuvimos que recorrer para poder encontrarte y tener la llave ... – lo empujo contra una de las paredes, golpeándolo en el estomago. Reviso sus ropas, pero no encontró nada. Apretó su cuello, casi asfixiándolo - ... Donde esta??? ... Dónde esta la llave ...??? Responde si quieres vivir ...

- No ... lo se ... – dijo dificultosamente, ya que lo estaba ahogando

- Mentira!!! – lo ahorco un poco mas - Tu hermano Yugi la tenia ... Como tu eres el que recuerda ... tu debes tener la llave ...

- No lo se ... – volvió a repetir, intentando sacarse la mano de su cuello - ... No se donde esta ... lo juro ... – unas lagrimas empezaron a correr por sus ojos, Atemu aflojo el agarre, para luego sentir una patada en el estomago - ... Jajaja ... maldito Faraón ... no podrás conmigo ... – la voz de Joey era gruesa, y sus ojos centellaban maliciosamente

- Ladrón de Tumbas ... – dijo molesto, mientras se incorporaba - ... Me las pagaras ... – saco de sus ropas una pequeña espada, intentando lastimar al rubio. Por suerte Bakura, que ahora estaba posesionado en ese cuerpo, podía esquivarlo fácilmente.

- Faraón ... estas muy viejo para esto ... recuerda ... yo mismo te mate ... – su risa era burlona, pero por un momento se sorprendió. Atemu se había quedado desorientado ante lo que le dijo.

- Mentira ... – dijo enojado y confundido - ... Yo no he muerto ... mi señor Pegasus me trajo a este tiempo para ayudarlo ...

- Acaso no recuerdas??? – le dijo sonriente – Moriste hace 5000 años ... en el templo sagrado ... yo mismo clave la espada en tu pecho, para luego apoderarme de la Sortija ... acaso ... Tu amo te borro esos recuerdos? – Bakura se había apoyado contra la pared, tranquilamente, lo que no sabia Atemu, que había un tubo con el cual podía golpearlo.

- Mentira!!! - se abalanzó contra Bakura, pero recibió un golpe a cambio, el ladrón de tumbas había tomado el tubo largo y podido desarmarlo

- Recuerda ese día ... el mismo día que Yugi murió ... ese día tu también caíste ... – el faraón se tomaba la cabeza, le dolía, pareciera que sus recuerdos empezaban a aparecer, pero con eso un gran dolor también. Cuando Bakura estuvo a punto de tocarlo, sintió una gran fuerza que lo empujaba contra una de las paredes.

- Si no fuera porque aun necesito al muchacho ... ya estarías muerto ... ladrón ... - la voz de Pegasus se hizo escuchar entre las sombras. Apareció al lado de Atemu, quien aun estaba agachado, tomándose la cabeza. El pelimorado, posesiono su mano en su frente, y el cuerpo del faraón se quedo quieto. Al alzar la vista, sus ojos no se encontraba ningún indicio de voluntad - ... Me estas dando muchos problemas ... ladrón ... y sin hablar del esclavo ... – se fue acercando al rubio que estaba aun presionado contra la pared, tocando su rostro - ... Cuando me deshaga de tu maldito espíritu, me quedare con el cuerpo del muchacho, será un excelente juguete ... – acaricio su pecho, para luego ir bajando lentamente. Pero un ruido, proveniente de uno de los cuartos, lo hizo voltearse, haciéndole señas a Atemu. Tomo a muchacho, por el cuello mientras lo arrastraba, para quedar a un lado de aquella puerta, de donde provenían los golpes. El Faraón uso el rompecabezas, y la puerta cedió. Dentro se encontraron a un Marik débil, tratando de soltarse las cadenas

- Amo ... – dijo débilmente, antes de caer desmayado. Atemu lo sujeto, para luego deshacer las cadenas, nuevamente con el articulo del milenio.

--------------------

- Hermano ... hermano ... – sintió la voz de Mokuba, apenas podía abrir sus ojos, los sentía pesados.

- Kaiba ... reaccione ... señor ... – la voz de Tristan

- Que sucedió??? - se levanto del suelo, lentamente, tomándose la cabeza

- Te desmayaste ... Seto ... me preocupaste ... – Mokuba se abrazo a él

- Se encuentra bien??? – Tristan otra vez volvía a revisarlo, tomándole el pulso y la temperatura - ... aun tiene fiebre ... no ha bajado ... Tendría que acostarse ...

- No ... debemos seguir ... debemos encontrar a Joey antes que Pegasus ...

- Demasiado tarde ... mi estimado Sacerdote ... – una voz no muy lejos, se escucho burlona - ... Para tu información ... el ya es mío ... – todos se voltearon, encontrándose con el pelimorado, sus dos perros egipcios, y al muchacho rubio, que por alguna razón, sus ojos no demostraban vida alguna.

- Maldito ...!!! - Tristan se puso delante de los hermanos Kaiba - ... Suelta a mi hermano ...!!! - dijo enojado

- Lo lamento ... pero este muchacho será mío ... – haciendo una gran ráfaga con su ojo del milenio - ... Ahora devuélvanme el cetro ... y entreguen los demás artículos ... si lo hacen ... no los lastimare ... – dijo molesto Pegasus.

- Nosotros no tenemos el cetro ... – Tristan contesto, mientras la sortija se hacia visible en su pecho - ... Pero tampoco te entregare este articulo – cruzo sus brazos frente a su pecho, como protegiéndose, y a la vez proteger a sus amigos.

- Mentira ... – murmuro molesto el pelimorado, para luego tomar el rompecabezas, haciendo que pequeñas dagas doradas aparecieran y se lanzaran contra ellos. Tristan miro asustado, no podría protegerse ni proteger. Abrió sus brazos, colocándose exactamente frente a Kaiba y su hermano. Para que el golpe solo lo recibiera el.

Hubo un gran destello, donde se pudo escuchar un grito, una oración en latín, para luego todo oscuridad. Cuando pudieron abrir sus ojos, delante de ellos, había aparecido la balanza.

Se mecía de un lado a otro, como decidiendo ver a quien correspondía. Pero la sorpresa fue, quien la sostenía. Sus cabellos negros, se movían por la pequeña brisa que producía el articulo. Cuando abrió sus ojos, eran oscuros como la noche, miro un costado, encontrándose con los rostro de terror de Marik y Atemu, quien inmediatamente se arrodillaron en forma de respeto. Pegasus estaba shokeado, no podía ser aquel que tanto los egipcios le temían.

- A ... a.... Anubis ... – murmuro despacio. Volteo hacia el otro lado, Tristan también se arrodillo, pero en una forma mas formal, no con miedo. Kaiba estaba sorprendido, solo pudo pronunciar una palabra.

- Mokuba ....


	10. Capitulo 10

**Locura**

By Kaede Sakuragi 

**( Seto x Joey )**

Capitulo 10

El ambiente se torno frió y oscuro.

Por un lado, estaba Pegasus y sus hombres, quienes estaban sorprendidos y asustados, ante la presencia de Anubis. Por otro lado, Tristan estaba arrodillado, en forma de respeto, mientras Kaiba mira sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Mokuba ...- volvió a murmurar el ojiazul. Aquel muchacho, lo miró a los ojos, pero pudo comprobar que no eran los de su hermano. Eran de color negro, y su rostro demostraba un ser frió.

- Lamentablemente ... no lo soy ... – le dijo con una voz gruesa.

- Que has hecho con mi hermano??? – pregunto molesto, apenas levantándose, siendo sujetado por Tristan.

- Por favor ... señor ... no haga que Anubis se enoje ... – le murmuro despacio.

- Mi señor ... – la voz de Pegasus llamo la atención - ... Oh poderoso Anubis ... soy uno de sus más fieles sirvientes ... – hizo una reverencia. El muchacho lo miro desconfiadamente - ... a que debo tal presencia ...??? ... Ya casi obtenía los artículos ... para devolverlos ... mi señor ... – la voz de Pegasus era pausada, y tranquila, a pesar de la presencia de ese dios

- Mentira ...!!! - grito molesto Tristan - ... El ha sido quien mato a los que guardábamos los artículos ... él fue quien apreso a mi Faraón y al Guardián de tumbas ... – ambos hombres se miraban desafiantes, mientras la balanzas de mecía cada vez mas fuerte. Anubis miro el objeto, estaba tan concentrado en ello, que no pudo ver cuando Pegasus sacaba el collar, y con su poder lanzaba un ataque contra el muchacho. Seria un dios, en su alma, pero su cuerpo aun seguía siendo un mortal. El grito de advertencia de Tristan lo hizo girar, para luego una luz los encegueció a todos nuevamente.

Él medico se despertó desorientado. Cuando abrió sus ojos, se encontraban en un lugar oscuro y frió. Kaiba apenas pudo levantarse, apoyándose en una pared cercana. Se encontraba en una especie de tumba egipcia, las estatuas de los dioses de ese tiempo eran los que se encontraban en ruinas. En el techo del lugar, se podía observar un gran agujero, donde la luz de la luna llena entraba. Miro a sus costados, encontrándose con un altar destruido.

- Seth ... – escucho que alguien le gritaba. Levanto su vista, y encontró a Pegasus, con el cetro en la mano, y su ojo del milenio brillando en su rostro - ... Sacerdote ... no hay nadie que te salve esta vez.

- Pegasus ... – no entendía bien lo que sucedía, pero algo le decía por dentro que esto ya lo había vivido

- Esta vez ... no podrás negarme el placer de matarte ... – levanto el cetro para darle un golpe, pero una piedra golpeo su rostro, haciéndolo caer y así liberar el cuerpo de Seth

- Amo!!! - la voz de Joey se escucho – Amo ... esta bien???

- Que demonios haces ...??? – Kaiba por un momento se quedo mirándolo. Aquel muchacho rubio estaba vestido con un atuendo egipcio. Sus ojos marrones resaltaban mucho mas que la ultima vez que los había visto.

- Venimos a ayudarlo ... – el rubio trato de levantarlo, pero le extraño la mirada de su amo – Que sucede??? – lo jalo para salir de allí – debemos irnos ... antes que algo malo pase ... – pero no termino de decir la frase, fue lanzado contra la pared contraria. Kaiba se sorprendió, quiso ir a ayudarlo, pero sintió una gran punzada en su costado.

- Muere ... – Pegasus le susurro al oído, mientras le clavaba una daga. Este cayo al suelo, mirándolo sorprendido, el pelimorado sonrió - ... Anubis volvió a traernos justo antes que el maldito esclavo recitara el conjuro ... Esta vez si podré matarte a ti y a ese muchacho ... ya bastante problemas me causaron en el presente ... como para no aprovechar matarte ahora ... en el pasado ... – Volvió a empuñar su daga para rematarlo, pero algo lo detuvo. Lentamente se fue haciendo para atrás, para luego voltear lentamente. Kaiba pudo observar que tenia clavada una espada en su espalda - ... Por que ...??? – fue la pregunta que le hizo a su atacante.

- Pegasus ... – la voz del ladrón de tumbas murmuro - ... Hacia mucho que tenia ganas de matarte ... maldito ... – quiso abalanzarse contra él, pero sintió que alguien lo atacaba por la espalda, por suerte el ladrón era rápido.

- Marik ... – la voz de un muchacho escucho muy cerca de ellos - ... Detente ...!!!

- Nadie lastima a mi amo ... – Marik empuñaba la espada, atacando a Bakura – Maldito ladrón de Tumbas ... pagaras haber matado a mi hermana ... – el muchacho de ojos morados, estaba aun bajo el hechizo de Pegasus.

- Bakura ...!!! – se escucho gritar nuevamente del otro lado – Por favor ... Basta ...!!! – el ladrón de tumbas por un momento se detuvo, había logrado tirar a Marik al suelo, y estaba por rematarlo con su espada. Levanto sus ojos, y pudo ver a aquel muchacho rubio que había compartido tanto tiempo su cuerpo. Estaba agachado, tomándose la cabeza, sollozando – No más muertes .... no mas muertes ... no mas muertes ... no mas muertes ... no mas muertes ... – repetía una y otro vez. Por un momento, todos los que estaba allí, se habían quedado mirándolo.

Pegasus aprovecho la confusión, para poder escabullirse llevándose algunos artículos del milenio. Estaba herido, pero aun tenia un esclavo. Se acerco hasta lo que quedaba del altar. Aun estaba allí, el cuerpo de Atemu.

- Levántate esclavo ... – murmuro lastimosamente, mientras el cetro se iluminaba. Lentamente los ojos de este, empezaban a abrirse – Atemu ... levántate entre los muertos ... – hizo un quejido de dolor - ... Debemos salir de aquí ... y ... – pero no pudo continuar hablando. Sus ojos se agrandaron con sorpresa - ... Que ... demonios??? - fue retrocediendo lentamente. Tropezándose con unas rocas, cayendo al piso.

Cuando los demás se acercaron, pudieron observar con asombro la escena. El muchacho de cabellos tricolor se encontraba parado, con una daga en su mano. La otra sostenía su pecho sangrante.

- Atemu ...??? – dijo despacio Kaiba, quien levanto su vista, encontrándose con aquellas pupilas violetas, mirándolo sonriente - ... pero ... si eres ...

- Yugi??? – Joey fue el que hablo en forma infantil. Se soltó de Bakura, quien llevaba apoyado, ya que no podía caminar por las heridas. Se acerco al otro muchacho que casi callo al ser abrazado - Hermano ... hermano ... hermano ... hermano ...

- No ... té ... preocupes – pronuncio despacio, acariciando los cabellos rubios.

- Pero ... y el Faraón??? – pregunto Tristan

- El esta .... en ... – pero fue interrumpido por un destello. Pegasus se había incorporado dificultosamente, pero con al fuerza suficiente, para lanzar un gran golpe con su cetro. Iba dirigido hacia los hermanos.

Todo sucedió en cámara lenta ...

... Marik, que estaba atado, grito el nombre de su amo ...

... Tristan corrió contra Pegasus para poder impedir que pudiera seguir usando el articulo del milenio. Pero este callo muerto antes que lograra alcanzarlo ...

... Bakura corrió hacia los hermanos, al mismo tiempo que Kaiba ...

... Joey, había empujado a Yugi, haciéndolo caer a un costado, impidiendo que lo golpeara. Pero sin posibilidad de protegerse el mismo. Solo atino a mirar a su amado ojiazul, y sonreír cerrando sus ojos ...

... Después de eso, todo se oscureció ...

Joey abrió apenas sus ojos, sintiendo un peso sobre el, apenas podía moverse. Sintió el llamado de su hermano, sintió la voz preocupada del ladrón de tumbas, pero mas le sorprendió sentir la voz del sacerdote al oído.

- Siempre me gustaron tus ojos ... cachorro ... – se sentía tan cálida, pero tan despacio. Levanto sus manos, encontrándose con alguien sobre él. Cuando pudo incorporarse lentamente, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. El cuerpo del ojiazul lo había protegido de aquel golpe, dándole de lleno en su espalda, la cual presentaba una gran mancha roja por todo su cuerpo, brazos, y el suelo

- No ... no ... no ... mas muertes ... no mas muertes ... no mas muertes ... – empezó a decir, mientras lo abrazaba protectoramente. Levanto su cabeza, al sentir una mano en su rostro, Kabia lo miraba sonriente, para luego empezar a cerrarlos lentamente, para luego, dejar caer su mano a un lado – NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – grito con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que las paredes retumbaran.

El sacerdote, había muerto.


	11. Capitulo 11

**Locura**

By Kaede Sakuragi 

**( Seto x Joey )**

Capitulo 11

Sentía la calidez del sol en su rostro, sentía el suave césped entre sus dedos.

Lentamente fue despertando, acostumbrándose a la luz, para mirar a su alrededor. Allí estaba de nuevo, en aquel jardín de hermosas flores, con niños jugando. Se incorporo, para poder ver bien a su alrededor, estaba cerca de unos árboles. Sintió como alguien estaba a su lado, girándose un poco, para encontrarse el rostro de un hombre no más de treinta, de cabellos largos, negros, igual que sus ojos. Estaba vestido con una túnica blanca, llevaba un especie de medallón, era el símbolo de los artículos.

- Sacerdote Seth ... del antiguo Egipto – dijo suavemente, pero sin mirarlo - ... Seto Kaiba ... medico del tiempo actual ... – se giro para observarlo a los ojos - ... Sabéis donde os encontráis??? ... y el porque??? – el ojiazul, negó con la cabeza, no podía articular palabra alguna, su garganta se sentía seca - ... Hace 5000 años ... – empezó a relatar, mientras desviaba su mirada, para observar a los niños jugar - ... El destino estaba escrito para cada uno de los individuos ... Cada uno poseía un final, un principio ... – se levanto, haciendo señas que lo siguiera, dirigiéndose a la fuente para luego sonreírle a los niños que lo saludaban - ... Uno de mis hijos ... quiso nacer esclavo ... siendo el menor de todos, y el mas triste ... Era un niño solitario, que no comprendía el valor de la risa, ni de la vida. Era curioso, y muy inteligente, pero a su vez le faltaba algo – levanto su mano para que un pequeño pájaro se posara en ella - ... Me pidió un deseo, el cual se lo concedí ... Pero temiendo por su bienestar ... envié a un guardián, quien lo cuidaría ... hasta que pudiera valerse por si solo ... – el pequeño pájaro voló alto, para perderse entre los árboles - ... Nació entre los hombres ... como un esclavo ... pero aprendió a sonreír, a jugar ... y a amar ... – Kaiba no comprendía lo que le estaba diciendo, lo cual el hombre volvió a mirarlo a los ojos - ... Al mismo tiempo que fueron llevados los artículos ... al Faraón ... mande a mi hijo mayor ... – siguieron caminando, hasta llegar a un pequeño lago, donde el ojiazul se sorprendió, en el reflejo de este, se podía ver distintas escenas, del antiguo Egipto, como el hospital donde el atendía

- Como ...??? – pronuncio despacio ante su asombro.

- Algo que no tuve en cuenta ... fue aquella promesa que os hiciste a mi hijo ... – el ojiazul lo miro extrañado, para luego fijar su vista en una escena del lago. Se veía él mismo, en una habitación con aquel muchacho rubio.

Estaba acostado a su lado, entre sus manos tenia una pequeña caja, donde en ella, había dos pequeños brazaletes de plata, delgados y finos. El rubio se sentaba a su lado, y tomando su brazo izquierdo, en el antebrazo, colocaba un brazalete, para luego colocarse el otro en su brazo derecho - ... Este símbolo significa eternidad ... – El Ojiazul, escuchaba su propia voz, pero en un lenguaje extraño - ... y esta figura ... que vez aquí ... significa que aunque nuestros cuerpos pierdan la vida ... seguiremos amándonos en cualquier lugar que Anubis nos destine ... – el rubio observo los brazaletes, los toco creyendo que no eran reales, para luego mirar a los ojos de su amante  
- ... pero ... amo ... – titubeo el rubio – Seth ... esto ... significa ... que ... – sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lagrimas - ... Te amo ... te amo ... te amo ... te amo ... – se lanzo sobre el sacerdote, para luego llenarlo de besos.

Instintivamente, se llevo su mano a su brazo, para encontrarse allí, el brazalete. Lo observo detenidamente, y poseía los símbolos de la eternidad y una pequeña figura en un costado. Uno de los símbolos del milenio.

- Tanto era el amor que mi hijo tenia sobre vos ... que sin querer ... sello los brazaletes ... Con la promesa de amarse eternamente ... sin barreras ... y sin importar el lugar donde se encontraran ...

- Pero ... yo no ... recuerdo nada ... – Kaiba murmuro despacio, decepcionado, volviendo a mirar el lago. Pudo observar el momento cuando Pegasus los atacaba, donde Atemu caía, y Yugi recitaba un conjuro.

- En ese momento ... Mi hijo mayor ... solo atino a salvar a su hermano ... pero lo que no pudo prever era que moriría en ese instante ... y que mi otro hijo compartiera su cuerpo con otro mortal ... – el hombre se arrodillo ante el lago, tocando el agua, las imágenes se tornaron borrosas, para luego aparecer otras - ... Los conjuros se mezclaron ... trasladándolos a un tiempo diferente ... La línea que había sido trazada hace 5000 años atrás ... había sido alterada haciendo un gran salto ... – se levanto mirándolo a los ojos - ... Haciendo que algunos perdieran sus recuerdos ... otros se mantuvieran en el pasado ... y otros ... no supieran donde realmente se encontraban ... – las imágenes del lago volvieron a cambiar, mostrando al rubio con él, en el Sótano del hospital, justo antes que fuera interrumpido por Marik - ... Mi pobre niño ... quedo en el pasado ... Pero su amor ante vos ... lo hizo fuerte ... pudiendo cuidar la llave ... – en la mano de este, apareció el ultimo articulo, que faltaba. Una llave egipcia – Sabes lo que representa este objeto??? – el ojiazul negó con la cabeza - ... Abre el rompecabezas que poseía Atemu ... El Faraón no debía morir en ese instante ... solo uno debía hacerlo ... – los ojos de Kaiba se agrandaron por la sorpresa

- O sea ... que ... – no pudo seguir hablando, las imágenes del lago volvieron a cambiar, para escuchar un grito

- Así debía terminar ... tu destino ... – aquella escena, era cuando yacía en los brazos del esclavo.

- Entonces ... estoy muerto ... – murmuro, mirándose las manos sin comprender - ... Si realmente lo estoy ... porque puedo aun sentir? Porque aun no comprendo toda esta locura? Porque aun ... estoy aquí ...??? – murmuro despacio, mientras veía el lago. Allí se podía sentir la tristeza y la angustia de su pequeño, llorando desconsoladamente, mientras los demás, a quienes conoció en el hospital, se lamentaban. Tratando de separarlos, dejando su cuerpo inerte en el frió suelo.

De repente, se escucho un reclamo al cielo.

- PORQUE???? PADRE ... PORQUE???? ...- Joey abrazaba el cuerpo del sacerdote - ... Me dijiste que un día de estos podría correr de la mano de quien lo mereciera ... entonces ... dime ... PORQUE TE LO LLEVASTE???? PORQUE JUSTO A EL???? RESP"NDEME ... PADRE!!!!!!!! – su voz era disgustada, pero a la vez quebradiza. Acariciaba el rostro del ojiazul, despejando algunos mechones. Mojándolo con sus lagrimas. Tratando de limpiar la sangre que tenia en sus mejillas – Prometiste ... estar conmigo ... lo prometiste ... Eternamente ... lo prometiste ... – lo abrazo mientras se mecía, acariciando su cabellos – Lo prometiste .... lo prometiste ... Eternamente ... donde sea ...

No supo porque, pero sin darse cuenta fue acercándose a la imagen, tratando de tocar aquel rostro triste. " Eternamente ..." murmuro, pero con la suficiente fuerza, para que este lo escuchara. Joey levanto sus ojos al cielo.

- Eternamente ... – sonrió, para luego sentir como si alguien lo acariciara.

Su cuerpo empezó a sentirse pesado, sus ojos se fueron cerrando. La ultima imagen que pudo ver fueron los ojos color miel que tanto le gustaban. Fue perdiendo la conciencia, hasta caer en un especie de sueño profundo.

Anubis tomo entre sus brazos, el cuerpo inerte del muchacho de ojos azules. Fue lentamente hacia el otro lado del jardín, hasta una gran puerta de mármol, que se alzaba en el medio de un cantero de flores silvestres. Mientras era seguido por los niños, quienes cuchicheaban entre ellos.

- Otra oportunidad ...???? – preguntaron todos juntos.

- Otra oportunidad ... – les dijo Anubis sonriente. A lo que los niños salieron corriendo, festejando.

Las puertas se abrieron pesadamente, dejándolo entrar. Antes que se cerraran se pudo escuchar una voz a lo lejos ... " _Otra oportunidad_ "


	12. Capitulo 12

**Locura**

By Kaede Sakuragi 

**( Seto x Joey )**

Capitulo 12 – Epilogo

El presente …

En una de las oficinas del Hospital de Tokio. El sonido de las teclas en su portátil, acompañaba al cantar de los pájaros del jardín a donde daba la ventana en donde se encontraba.

Apenas había logrado terminar con todos los pacientes del día. Su hermano llegaría de los Estados Unidos, y a su vez, unos amigos vendrían de Vacaciones a visitarlo. El golpeteo suave de la puerta, hizo levantar su vista de su trabajo.

- Adelante ... – dijo seriamente, pero adornado con una sonrisa

- Dr. Kaiba ... – una enfermera se asomaba detrás de la puerta - ... Su hermano ya esta aquí ... y ahora se encuentra en la entrada del Hospital ...

- Gracias ... enseguida voy ... – cerro su portátil. Se levanto y dejo la bata blanca en uno perchero de madera. Saliendo por un pasillo, despidiéndose cortésmente de los demás médicos y enfermeras del turno de la tarde. Gracias por su inteligencia, y su amabilidad con los pacientes, había sido él medico mas joven de ese hospital. Con solo 22 años.

Salió de allí, sintiéndose contento. Había esperado este día hacia mucho. Se tomo el pecho, sintiendo una calidez, pensando en ellos. En especial en su hermano. Había elegido la carrera de la medicina, por él. Quien ejercía en otro país.

Hacia varios días, había tenido uno de los sueños más extraños. Viendo a su hermano como un sacerdote Egipcio, y a su amigo como su esclavo, pero quebrantando las leyes, convirtiéndose en amantes.

La idea de verlos juntos, no le desagrada en lo absoluto. Sabia de los gustos de su hermano, y sabia del de su amigo. Seria divertido juntarlos, aunque a veces pensaba, son el agua y el aceite.

- Mokuba ... – escucho su nombre, quien se gira encontrándose con la mirada azul de su hermano mayor

- Seto ... – se acerco contento, recibiendo a cambio un gran abrazo - ... Tanto tiempo ... Hermano ...

- Tres años .... Mokuba ... – se separaron, y pudo ver que luego de un tiempo se había vuelto un hombre de 30 años muy apuesto.

- Pero mira ... en tres años pude conseguir la residencia ... y tener un buen puesto en este hospital ... – el ojiazul sonrió, mientras revolvía sus cabellos negros en forma cariñosa - Seto ... deja ... ya no soy un niño ...

- Para mí ... siempre serás mi hermanito menor ... – dijo burlonamente. Mokuba siempre se sorprendía los comportamientos que poseía Seto. Había cambiado tanto en los últimos 8 años. Luego de ese incidente, del hospital siquiátrica, donde había muerto un medico, por razones que un se desconocían.

- Mokuba ...!!! – se escucho gritar no muy lejos de donde estaban. Cuando voltio pudo ver a sus tres amigos cruzar la calle corriendo, con una gran sonrisa – Mokuba ...!!! – los tres muchachos lo abrazaron al mismo tiempo, donde el pelinegro se perdía entre risas y saludos

- Joey, Yugi, Tristan ... tanto tiempo ... – se separo de ellos, para luego presentar a su hermano que estaba a un costado, observando la escena con el seño fruncido - ... Les presenta mi hermano ... Seto Kaiba ... – saludo a cada uno con un apretón de manos, pero cuando llego a su amigo Joey, pudo ver que sus ojos se encontraron consiguiendo que su amigo, el rubio se ruborizara - ... Bueno ... ahora que estamos todos ... vamos a cenar ... me muero de hambre ... – dijo tomándose el estomago, lo cual los demás rieron.

La noche estaba cayendo, con un atardecer anaranjado, dejando una hermosa vista mientras se veía como se ocultaba el sol detrás del manto azul del mar.

Los cuatros muchachos iban conversando muy alegres, mientras Seto Kaiba iba detrás de ellos, mirando el atardecer.

- Hermoso ... – escucho de repente frente a él. Se encontró con el rostro del rubio, mirando el atardecer, el cual ya casi desaparecía pero aun así, iluminaba su rostro dándole un toque especial.

- ... – no dijo nada. Solo se limito a mirarlo.

- Sabes algo curioso??? – su mirada se encontró con la del ojiazul, quien negó con la cabeza - ... Mokuba me contó que posees un brazalete ... en tu brazo derecho ... – Kaiba lo miro interrogante - ... Yo también tengo uno ... – dijo sonriente - ... Pero en mi brazo izquierdo ... irónico ... verdad???

- EY Ustedes ... que tanto se tardan???? – Tristan les gritaba desde la esquina del restaurante

- Ya vamos ...!!! – Joey respondió, para luego darse vuelta, acercarse a su rostro, besando sus labios rápidamente, y que sin dejar reaccionar al ojiazul, tomo su mano y lo llevo casi arrastrando - ... Hermano ... espero que hayas traído lo suficiente porque realmente tengo hambre ...

- Tu siempre tienes hambre ... – Yugi y Tristan respondieron unísonos, riéndose.

Él medico se le quedo mirando unos segundos y sonrió. Será divertido, poder conseguir ver ese brazalete ... claro ... seria una excusa para poder desnudarlo ...

Los cuatro chicos entraban conversando, sin que el rubio aun soltara la mano de Seto. Mokuba se les había quedado mirando, sonriendo.

- Ey Chibi ... no entras??? – Joey apareció por la puerta, aun de la mano de su hermano, quien le hizo señas que entrara

- SI ... voy ...

La noche callo, el manto negro era decorado por miles de estrellas que titilaban en forma continua ... " Otra Oportunidad " ... se escucho al mismo tiempo que una estrella fugas recorría el cielo ... " Otra Oportunidad " ...

The End ...........

---------

**Nota de la autora: agradezco a tooooooodos los que me han seguido en este fic ... nn muchas gracias ... **

**Como siempre ... a las de Amor yaoi ... Milharu, Karen ... ( kaede mira a sus cuatro inspiraciones con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar ... ) a Pandora, Nakuru, Selene y Kula ..snif snif ... ¬¬ aunque después de tantas amenazas ... TT snif snif ... ustedes son malas conmigo … ( kaede llora desconsoladamente en un Rincon mientras en abrazada por un Farel fastidiado, pidiendo ayuda a su koi Gabriel -UU )**

**A lo de Fan Fiction .... Oriko Asakura-Tao Lee, Kaiba Shirou, Pilika y Kororito, Alejamoto Diethel, MaryLuz-mty, Kinyoubi, Guerrera Lunar y Rex ( XDDD te quiero REX ... ruleas a morir ... jujuuuu O ), Elian, Ana Alejandra Hirameku, Akire Rosale, Gochi Glay Lover, Amyzearing, SaritaKinomoto ...**

**Y a todos aquellos que me leyeron ... GRACIAS ... ¡!!!!! ... espero que sigan conmigo leyendo mis otros fics ... con mi pareja favorita del momento ... ****Joey x Seto ... **

**Matta Neeee !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 los quiero a todos … !!!!!! nn**


End file.
